


【ME】Tell Me More

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 如果搞狗血要被抓起来判刑，那我的刑期大概是3247年。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“早上好，boss。”漂亮时尚女秘书从工位上站起来，向自己的老板问好。

“早上好，Clara。”Eduardo也笑着回应。他怀抱着自己五岁的儿子，用手托着他向上举了举——儿子的身高体重虽然都在平均水平内，但抱着他走了这么久，对于Eduardo而言也并不是一件轻松的事情。

“今天带Timmy来上班吗？”Clara问道。

“嗯，”Eduardo空出一只手，摸了摸怀里孩子的额头，还有些微微的热度，“Timmy不舒服，所以今天不送他去早教了。”

早晨Eduardo去叫儿子起床的时候，Timmy显得恹恹的，脸色也有些差。Eduardo给他量了体温，发现孩子有些低烧之后，就打电话取消了来接Timmy的校车，替儿子在早教那里请了假。他给Timmy做了简单清淡的早餐，而后又让儿子吃了美林退烧，因为不放心Timmy，Eduardo干脆把他带到了自己的公司。

也许是因为发烧的关系，Timmy的状态很差。Eduardo给他念了一会儿绘本之后，发现儿子的注意力根本没有办法集中。Eduardo抬起手腕看了看表，自己上午还有一个例行会议要参加。

“要不睡一会儿？”Eduardo提议道。他单膝跪在沙发边，摸了摸儿子的额头——没有退烧，可能是药物还没发挥作用。

“我不困，爸爸去忙吧。”Timmy强打着精神说，还对Eduardo露出一个软糊糊的笑容。

Eduardo感觉自己的心都要融化了——每天总有那么一百个瞬间，他最柔软的地方都会被自己的儿子击中。

Eduardo拿出毯子和小枕头，带Timmy上了一次厕所，又给他准备了一杯温水以后，才不放心地离开儿子，投入到自己的工作中。

午餐时间，Eduardo返回办公室的时候，Timmy已经裹着毯子躺在沙发上睡着了。Eduardo蹲着看了儿子一会儿，用手背试了试儿子额头的温度——而后他皱起了眉。

Timmy的体温并没有降低——退烧药根本没有发挥作用。

“Timmy？”Eduardo轻声把儿子唤醒，把自己的手掌盖在儿子的小手上。

“你还有哪里不舒服吗，宝贝？”他有些忧心，扶着儿子从沙发上坐起来，替他抚顺有些不听话的卷发，准备带他到医院做个详细检查。

Timmy揉着眼睛，扁着嘴一副要哭不哭的表情看着Eduardo。

“爸爸，”他低低地说，“我有点痛……”

“哪里痛？”Eduardo问道。他的心跳得很快，一股奇妙的慌乱包裹住他，大脑中那处代表着第六感的神经紧紧得绷了起来。

“全身都痛。”Timmy抬起眼睛看了他一眼，又垂下脑袋。

Eduardo心乱如麻。他有一种非常可怕的预感，手心也突然变得冰凉。冥冥之中好像有一股神秘的力量牵引着他，想要把他拖入深不见底的黑洞。

没事的。Eduardo在给Timmy穿鞋的时候安慰自己，这只是感冒的自然反应——

然而几个小时后，Eduardo还是获知了那个他最不希望听到的消息。

*

经历了大大小小的各项检查之后，筋疲力尽的Timmy在病人休息室的床上睡着了。Eduardo则被请进了医生办公室，来进行下一步的谈话。

Eduardo没吃午饭——他在新加坡举目无亲，所有事情都要亲力亲为，因此在医院里楼上楼下跑了数趟。可是现在，饥饿和疲惫于他而言都失去了效力，让步于内心的焦虑和不安。

四十岁开外的医生坐在桌后，手里拿着刚打印出不久的病历卡。他看向Eduardo的眼神里带着显而易见的同情和惋惜，让Eduardo的心脏直直地往下沉。

“很抱歉，Saverin先生，”医生斟酌着措辞开口，“我很遗憾地通知您，您的儿子疑似患有急性淋巴白血病，我建议尽快进行治疗。”

Eduardo在这一瞬间感觉自己沉入了白茫茫的浓雾中。

世界上最重要的问题是什么？不是万物存在的维度到底是三个还是四个，也不是庞大星系的运转依靠的原理是什么，而是生命如何传承与延续。六年前，Eduardo在旧金山的一家医院，苍白着脸等待自己的化验结果:一名医生走出来，微笑着告诉他，恭喜您，您怀孕了。

而现在，另一位医生则对他发布了残忍的判决:他对Eduardo说，很遗憾。

Eduardo头晕目眩，不得不扶了一把面前的桌子。他风度尽失，原本坐得笔直的身体也塌了下去，嘴唇和脸庞都在过度的惊愕中失了血色。

“那……还有治愈的可能吗？”Eduardo听见自己的声音；它像是从很远的地方传来，因为颤抖而格外陌生。

“严格意义来说，白血病并不是不治之症。白血病现在分为二十几个类型，不同类型有不同的治疗方法，治疗效果也不一样。但是以您的经济状况和目前的医疗技术水平，还是有极大的治愈可能。”

“那有什么可行性高的治疗方案呢？”Eduardo急切地问。

“可以采用化学治疗，也就是通过长期稳定的服药来控制病情。”医生说。大概是在本职工作中见过太多类似的剧情上演，他对Eduardo和孩子的遭遇显得并不热心，只是公事公办的口气。

“但如果是想要获得完全彻底的康复，我还是建议进行骨髓移植。”医生提出建议，“当然骨髓移植也并非全无风险，例如治疗过程中，有很大的几率出现治疗的并发症，像排异反应、白细胞没有增长到一定程度时的严重感染、血小板数量少时的严重出血等等。而且能够配型成功的骨髓也并不是那么容易获得。”

Eduardo惨白着脸，听完了医生的长篇大论。他嗫嚅着嘴唇，脑袋因为这个巨大的打击而浑浑噩噩。

“所以我的建议是，一边进行保守的药物治疗，一边寻找合适的骨髓进行配型。”医生一锤定音，给出了最后的结论。

Eduardo麻木地点着头——他已经失去了自主思考的能力，医生的任何话语，他都会无条件地听从，只要医生认为那个方法是好的，那他就会不惜一切代价，去抓住那根救命稻草。

医生整理好了桌面上的病历，把它们放进那个写了“Timmy Saverin”的袋子里。而后他抽出一张纸，写了一个数字之后推向Eduardo。

“您是孩子的亲生父亲吗？”他问到。

Eduardo被这句话刺痛了——那一瞬间，他的意识短暂地回笼，支配了他的大脑，让他感到被冒犯的恼怒——他怎么敢怀疑Timmy不是自己的孩子？看看那双眼睛！他们如出一辙！

然而下一秒，Eduardo就因为想起面前这个人是儿子的主治医生而态度萎靡下去。

“是的。”他有气无力地说。他不由自主吸了口气，后知后觉发现自己后背的衣服已经被冷汗浸得湿透。

“您家族里有亲属罹患血液病吗？”医生问道，笔尖停留在摊开的笔记本上。

Eduardo生锈的大脑咯吱咯吱地转动起来。

“我祖母的妹妹。”他迟缓地说，声音变得像粗砺的砂纸。

医生点了点头，在笔记本上匆匆记了两笔。

“隔代遗传也不是没有可能。”他说到，“您去做个骨髓配型检测吧，亲生父母之间配型成功的可能性也是有的。”

Eduardo机械地伸出手，拿过了那张医生撕给他的化验单。

医生把整理好的病历收起来站起身。

“您儿子的病情我们会进行共同会诊，请尽快给他办理住院手续吧。”他对Eduardo说。

Eduardo下意识地点了头。他站起来，想跟着医生一起离开这间让他窒息的办公室，然而转身的时候，虚软的膝盖却不由自主向下弯折，差点跪倒在地。

“你还好吗？”医生连忙伸出一只手扶住他，礼貌而关切地询问道。

Eduardo还给他一个感激的眼神。

“我还好。”他喃喃地说，虚握的手心里全是冷汗。

他真的还好——他必须好好的。他还要下楼去抽血化验骨髓，然后给Timmy办理住院。这种时候，他无法倒下。

*

六年前的某一天，加州大学旧金山分校医疗中心接待了一位病人。在这所闻名全美的医疗机构中，每天都有上千个患者前来求医问诊；而相比那些病人的疑难杂症，这位病人的情况简直不值一提:他声称自己有急性肠胃炎的症状，还发着低烧。

给他看诊的医生为他填写个人信息时，在听到病人报出自己的性别之后，立刻要求病人进行妊娠检查。

半小时后，病人知晓了自己此刻的命运:他手里的纸棒上，有两条细细的红线。

然而那一刻，降临在Eduardo身上的恐惧远远小于期待；现在，他坐在医院走廊里的椅子上等待着，坐立难安，神情恍惚，冰冷的手指并拢在一起，向不知身处何方的主宰命运的神灵祈祷。

半小时前，他完成了抽血；秘书Clara被他从办公室叫出来，代为照看还在睡梦中、尚且对自己的厄运一无所知的儿子。Eduardo坐在化验室外，孤独而难捱地等待着。他时而满怀希望，时而有如坠冰窟，身体像发热起来似的微微打摆。

他期待那个结果，又害怕亲耳听到它。

在这一刻，他不甘、愤懑，而又无可奈何；命运再次向这个脆弱的凡人施展了它的威力，而Eduardo差一点就因此而心神俱裂。

即使头顶的灯光明亮晃眼，Eduardo仍然感觉自己被黑暗一点点吞没。

他的灵魂仿佛已经离开了他的肉体，轻飘飘地漂浮在半空中，居高临下地注视着这俗世中的一切。

他看到医生从门内走出来；Eduardo连忙慌乱地扶着墙站起来。

可是医生没有对他说话，只是摇了摇头。

Eduardo感觉天旋地转。

*

在洗手池边用冷水揉了两把脸，让自己的眼睛不那么发红之后，Eduardo才离开卫生间。他等在会诊室的门口，在看到主治医生后立刻迎了上去。

医生把他心中最后期冀的那点火苗浇灭了。

“我们的会诊结果仍然是急性淋巴白血病。”他说，“这种病症高发于少年儿童，您的孩子可能很快就会出现淋巴肿大、肝脾受损的情况，需要尽快开始治疗。不过他的症状发现得很早，出血点还没有出现，我们还有时间和病情赛跑。”

“我的骨髓和孩子不匹配。”Eduardo说，他的眼睛和声音都一起干涸了。仅仅一个下午，曾经在他身上蓬勃焕发的生命力就衰败下去。此时此刻，金钱、权力和地位都失去了它们加诸于人的金色光环，让众生重新变得平等。

医生停下脚步。他没有要挖掘Eduardo隐私的意思，但仍然抛出了那个问题。

“孩子的另一个父亲呢？”他问道。

*

Eduardo从未想过自己会给Mark生一个孩子。

但当他得知自己腹腔中多了一个小生命时，却又从一开始就打定主意要把它留下来。

他和Mark的感情已经破裂了——他们坐在那张长长的谈判桌两侧，用唇枪舌剑互相厮杀。过去的感情如同那台被Eduardo砸成两半的电脑，残骸再也无法复原。

六年前的旧金山医院里，Eduardo抚摸着自己还未隆起的肚子。

他的胸腔感到一阵难以抑制的酸涩；为此，他忍不住吸了吸鼻子。

但他也不是在这场感情的博弈中输得一塌糊涂；Eduardo想到自己刚刚探听到的胎心声，忍不住微微勾起了嘴角。

他至少还留下一件永生难忘的纪念品。

那个时候，Eduardo既负气又自得。他打定主意，不准备向任何人提起这颗小胚胎的另一个父亲。

“它”是我一个人的。Eduardo想。“它”完完全全属于我。

六年之后，Eduardo站在新加坡中央医院的走廊里，手里攥着屏幕已经亮起来的手机。他背靠着墙壁，身后就是Timmy的病房。

他的拇指悬在拨通键的上方，停留了几秒钟后，还是按了下去。

*

即使已经是硅谷最大的独角兽公司，还跻身了世界五百强企业的行列，Facebook也仍然是个稚嫩的创业公司，像是个正值青壮年的年轻人那样富有朝气。结束了短暂的周末后，Mark在周一早晨来到Facebook新建不久的园区，准备主持每周一度的工作会议。

以半小时的快速进程结束会议后，Mark返回自己被透明玻璃围起来的办公室。他放在桌面的私人手机上，显示有三个未接来电，号码归属地是新加坡。

这个地点让Mark忍不住皱起了眉头——他讨厌这个地方，讨厌到任何与新加坡有关的消息都不想要看见。

就在此时，第四通来电打到了他的手机上。铃声在封闭的空间里，固执地响个不停。

“Hello？”Mark不耐烦地接起了电话。

然而下一秒，他脸上的表情就凝固住了。

“……Wardo。”他低声说，抿紧了嘴唇。

“嗨，Mark。”Eduardo轻声回应。他的声音远隔重洋，在六年后重新传入Mark的耳中。

此刻，早已坐镇Facebook这艘巨舰多年的Mark突然变得手足无措起来，好像重新变回了十九岁的时候，那个在犹太聚会里窝在角落的少年。他绞尽脑汁，不知道该对Eduardo主动的打招呼给出一句什么样的回复。

还没等Mark想好措辞，Eduardo就提前扔给了他一颗炸弹。

“你能来新加坡一趟吗？”Eduardo的声音在话筒里听起来沙沙的，“我需要你……为你的儿子做一次骨髓配型。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

由于九个小时内都没有旧金山直飞新加坡的航班，Mark干脆申请了私人航线，花大价钱从航空公司租借了一架飞机前往狮城。

他这次随行带个五个人——三个用来护卫他安全的保镖，还有两个分别帮他处理工作和生活事宜的助理。如果Sean Parker看到一行人浩浩荡荡走上舷梯的这一幕，一定会大笑着说Mark终于有了点亿万富翁的派头。

可Mark完全无法沉浸到这种奢侈的享受中。专供富人出租使用的飞机内部装饰豪华，配备了柔软舒适的沙发、装满名酒的吧台和专门的休息区域，Mark坐在沙发上，为了打发时间，用笔记本电脑放起了电影。可直到进度条过半，Mark仍然不知道剧情到底是什么。

他心烦意乱，用一只手撑着自己因为承载了太多思绪而微微钝痛的脑袋。

他有一个儿子——他和Eduardo有一个儿子。今年五岁，远在新加坡，正在进行急性淋巴白血病的治疗，等待着Mark经历十五个小时的长途飞行，前去进行骨髓配型检测来救命。

Mark“啪”地一声合上了笔记本电脑的屏幕，男女主角对话的声音也因此戛然而止。他陷在沙发里，烦乱地用手指揉捏着自己蹙起来的眉头。

什么叫做“荒诞”？人与其生活的离异，演员与其背景的离异，世界在骤然之间变得密闭无隙而又十足陌生，这就是荒诞。

Mark现在正处于这种被巨大荒诞包裹的圆心:他和他曾经最好的朋友在一场官司后分道扬镳，经历了整整六年的形同陌路之后，过去的挚友告诉他，他们之间有一个孩子，并且罹患绝症。

这些故事情节一环套着一环，它们共同编织成一串滑稽而又令人绝望的悲剧，把Mark推到舞台的正中。这种奇妙的割裂感和无力感，让Mark无法触碰到任何自己所在的专业领域的自信，把他从王座打落，重新变成被命运摆布的凡人。

得知自己有一个孩子的喜悦和兴奋，都被这种荒诞感隔绝了。Mark躁郁不已，根本没感到任何乐观向上的情绪，反而十分恼怒。

他痛恨这种感觉:作为一个标准的、并且还具有与之相配的能力的控制狂，Mark讨厌有任何事情脱离他的掌控。可是在跳出他控制范围这件事上，Eduardo一如既往天赋异禀。

Mark曾经自负地认为，Eduardo是世界上最理解他的人；他们分享放置于两具躯体中的同一颗心。他只需一个眼神，Eduardo就能懂得他的思绪；他们之间无需言语，因为彼此的灵魂就是最契合的半圆。

所以，是从什么时候起，Eduardo对他而言变得这么陌生？

Mark坐在沙发上，情不自禁咬起了指甲——这是属于过去的坏习惯，而在以前的时候，Eduardo会不厌其烦地一遍遍纠正他，把被他咬得光秃秃的指甲重新修剪得精巧。

Mark在穿越云层的日光中打量自己的手指。它们苍白但是有力，蕴藏着属于击剑运动员的力量；它也能把键盘当做刀剑，在网络世界里开疆拓土，建立一个前所未有的庞大帝国。但它也曾推开Eduardo，带着毫不犹疑的果决和残忍。

Mark不知道，此时此刻自己心中的情感，到底是愤怒多一些，还是无力多一些：他很生气，他的儿子已经五岁了，而他竟然一无所知！以他对Eduardo的了解，他完全有理由怀疑巴西青年从一开始就打定主意，不向他透露有关于孩子的只言片语。

想到这里，Mark忍不住轻轻颤栗了一下。

Eduardo会隐瞒他多久？Mark想，如果不是孩子患了重病，Eduardo会在什么时候向他坦承两人之间还有个孩子的事实？

Timmy Saverin的病历就放在Mark面前的桌子上；那是Eduardo在早晨挂掉电话以后传真给他的。一寸相片上的Timmy有着和Eduardo十足相似的棕色眼睛；但他的下巴又很尖，深色的卷发柔软地搭在额前。

Mark双手合十放在自己的嘴唇边。他有点想见一见Timmy；但同时也畏惧着这场父子之间的会面。

十三个小时后，Mark乘坐的飞机终于抵达新加坡的领空。

樟宜机场因为壮丽的人造景观和周到的服务而世界闻名，贵宾区甚至还可以进行休息、就餐和沐浴，号称是全球最舒服的机场。可是Mark根本无心领略，他急匆匆出了通道，在前来接机的人群中用目光急切地搜寻着。

然后，他的视线定在了一点上。

Eduardo站在几个看起来很兴奋、叽叽喳喳说个不停的女孩子身后。新加坡地处赤道热带，常年湿热多雨，Eduardo因此只穿了一件白色的短袖，和Mark记忆中那个总是把三件套西装穿得一丝不苟的青年判若两人。

他站在通道栏杆外，隔着人群向Mark笑了笑。

Mark迈动着脚步走向出口，眼睛却不由自主紧紧盯着Eduardo；巴西青年也在栏杆外行走着，和Mark的行进保持着同样的方向。可是他们之间又横亘着一道阻拦，让Mark无法立刻就触碰到他。

终于走到出口后，Mark在Eduardo面前站定。

“你没说你会亲自来接我。”Mark抿着嘴唇说。事实上，他百分百确定，如果自己没有在机场看到Eduardo，绝对会生很大一场闷气。

Eduardo露出一个温和的笑容。近距离的观察之下，Mark发现他的状态并不太好，那双棕色眼睛里氤氲着的甜蜜水汽被忧愁的乌云取代了，总是噙着微笑的嘴角此刻也向下撇着。

“你这么远飞过来，我来接你是应当的。”巴西青年的回答礼貌而客气。

Mark却因为这句话不悦地皱起眉头。Eduardo把他的到来描述得简直像是一场商业会谈，而不是他作为一个父亲对自己的孩子应尽的义务。好像此刻摆在他们之间的那头大象不是五岁的患病的儿子，而是一桩在商业活动中再正常不过的并购案。

Mark做了一个深呼吸，才堪堪忍住，没从嘴里说出什么“不用客气，只是抽我一管血”一类的刻薄话。

Eduardo故意忽视了Mark周遭的低气压，他的双手悠闲地放在口袋里，连伸出来和Mark握一握的打算都没有。

“我们去中央医院吧。”Eduardo转身向停车场的方向走。

Mark紧紧跟着他，完全无视了自己身后还推着一车行李的助理和三个人高马大的保镖。他亦步亦趋跟着Eduardo走到一辆黑色的商务轿车前，用眼刀瞪走了试图坐到后座的助理。

“自己打车去！”Facebook的暴君压着火气低声喝道。

被吓到的小助理立刻远远地闪开了，Mark坐进副驾驶，把安全带在搭扣上扣好，时不时用眼睛偷瞄一眼Eduardo。

“……医院里没事吗？”想关心儿子却不知道该说些什么的Mark硬邦邦地开口。

“你是说Timmy？”Eduardo仍然能立刻听出Mark的话外之音。他稳稳地握着方向盘，在下个路口拐了个弯，“没关系，我的助理在陪着他。”

Mark沉默了几秒钟。

“……所以那个晚上是真的。”Mark突兀地开口，嘴角嘲讽似的上扬起来，“很长一段时间里，我都以为那只是一个梦。”

Eduardo抿住嘴唇。他最近不在发情期，后颈的腺体上也贴着阻隔气味的胶布，让他闻起来就像个人畜无害的beta；可是逼仄的车厢里，属于Mark的alpha信息素味道突然暴涨，像是毫无预兆爆发的火山口喷涌翻滚的滚烫岩浆。

Eduardo感觉自己颈后的腺体跳痛起来。

“你能收敛一下你的信息素吗？”Eduardo忍无可忍地问道。

“先回答我的问题。”Mark在此时显得越发咄咄逼人，“你为什么不告诉我？你本来打算向我隐瞒到什么时候？”

“因为这跟你没有关系！”Eduardo抬高嗓门，他努力目视着前方不去看Mark的脸。

“什么叫和我没有关系？”Mark不依不饶，“如果你真的能做到一个人生下孩子，你就不会在二十个小时以前打电话给我寻求帮助！”

话音还没落地，Mark就已经后悔了。

他没打算在和Eduardo时隔六年重新会面、准备去看望病中的儿子的路上就和他吵起来；此时此刻，不需要第三个人提醒，Mark也意识到了自己足够混蛋。

他偷偷觑着Eduardo，发现巴西青年的脸色好像比刚才更苍白了。

Mark是个alpha；敏锐，果断，拥有对人群的天生的领导力，是王者中的王者。尽管他的出身并不高贵，体型也和人们对于alpha的刻板印象相去甚远，但这些并未磨灭他在事业上取得的成功。Mark与生俱来了一百分的天赋，他又为了这些才能能够得以施展付出了一百分的努力:他得到了最好的回报，一步一个脚印地攀上了高山之巅。在他顺遂得如同传奇的成功之路上，唯一一次牵绊，就是Eduardo——他从未征服过的omega。

从和Eduardo重新见面开始，Mark就意识到了Eduardo的变化。过去甜蜜得像块融化了的蜂蜜的omega，现在却变成了棱角分明的坚冰。Mark在坚冰外徒劳地打转，不知道该如何打破它。

他盯着Eduardo的双手，它们放在方向盘上，既消瘦又苍白，能隐约看见青色的血管。

“……抱歉。”Mark愧疚地说，因为很少向人道歉而显得语气格外别扭，“我不该那么说。”

“但你说得没错。”Eduardo仍然目视前方，不愿意和Mark有一秒钟的眼神交流，“我确实没办法一个人解决关于孩子的所有问题，所以很感谢你能来，Mark。”

Mark徒劳地张了张嘴。

他该说什么？“不客气”还是“应该的”？

“我还通知了我的父母和哥哥。”Eduardo平静地叙述，“他们正在来新加坡的飞机上，预计五个小时之后就会到达。”

“你怎么安排的？”Mark问道。

“放心，他们不会和你碰面的，我也不会告诉他们你就是孩子的父亲。”Eduardo误会了Mark的意思，立刻向他解释，“你抽完血之后就可以回酒店了，Mark。结果我会电话通知你的，如果配型成功可能还需要你在新加坡逗留一到两个星期，输几天液后采集骨髓。”

Eduardo顿了顿。

“如果配型不成功，”Eduardo说，“那样的话，今晚七点就有一趟回美国的航班。”

Mark能感觉到自己呼吸的频率在逐渐加快。他竭力忍耐着，但他的怒气值还是随着Eduardo说出的每一个单词而嗖嗖上涨。Eduardo的最后一句话落下，就像把一颗划着的火柴扔进了汽油桶，Mark的怒火再也按捺不住，像燎原大火似的燃烧起来。

“操你的，Eduardo Saverin！”Mark抬高声音，alpha的强压瞬间充斥在这逼仄的空间里。

“你以为我为什么要坐十五个小时的飞机到新加坡来？我不能抽一管血空运寄给你吗？”

Mark的语速飞快，开口的时候像个不听喷火的机关枪。

“你六年以前从我这里拿走了六亿美金和5%的股份，然后就一个人跑到新加坡，单方面切断了和所有人的联系。你什么都不告诉我，让我像个傻子似的对自己的儿子一无所知！然后你又一个电话打过来，让我从半个地球外飞过来，由着你对我召之即来挥之即去！How dare you！你让我感觉自己就是个什么都不知道的白痴！”

吼完一大段话以后Mark的胸膛不由得微微起伏着。空气中属于alpha的气味浓郁到近乎实质，Mark自己都有些受不了。他拉下车窗换气，让吹进来的微风转化一下车里的空气，顺便冷却一下自己的焦躁。

可是Eduardo就像没听见他的话一样，依然自顾自开着车。转过最后一个弯道以后，Eduardo把车倒进了停车位。

“我们到中心医院了。”他平板地说，率先走下了汽车。

“Fxxk！”感觉自己使出的力气都打到了棉花上的Mark用力捶了一下副驾驶上的扶手，挫败地把手盖在额头上。他很久没发过这么大的脾气了。从几年前开始，他尝试在《华盛顿邮报》的CEO Don Graham的指导下，学着去做一位合格的领导者；其中最重要的一条，就是不要乱发脾气。

可是Eduardo总能踩中他的底线；每一次。Mark并不是情绪易感的类型，但是在Eduardo那里，他情感的波动的数值会是正常数值的乘以十。

Mark留在副驾驶上冷静了几秒，才打开车门走下去。

“Mark，需要我们跟你进去吗？”从后面的出租车上跑下来的助理冒冒失失地问道。

“你是蠢货吗！”正缺少一个出气筒的Mark毫不客气地骂到，“出去找个酒店，放下行李，筛选一下有什么紧急工作需要我处理，人事岗前培训对你没用吗？这些还需要我教你吗？”

正撞在枪口上的助理差点被发威的暴君骂哭，连忙唯唯诺诺地走了。两个保镖跟着Mark和Eduardo进了电梯，像两个守护神一样站在他们身后。

“抱歉，”这是Mark今天第二次和Eduardo道歉，“我不该冲你发火。”

“没关系。”Eduardo的声音和表情都很平静。换做以前，他也许会不顾风度地与Mark大吵一架；但是现在，他疲惫到提不起任何对外物的兴致。等待Mark到来的那十几个小时里，Eduardo强迫自己睡了一觉。他好像做了个噩梦，从睡眠中跌跌撞撞地跑去看Timmy。Eduardo不想吵醒他，只好跑到卫生间里，在水龙头下借着水声的掩映流下眼泪。

他的生活一直都很丰富，有着数之不尽的兴趣爱好:冲浪，读书，追风，蹦极。可是现在，他的世界好像一下子坍缩了，只剩下“让Timmy康复”这唯一一个念头支撑着他。

所以Mark冲他发火，Eduardo完全无动于衷。只要Mark最后能给他一管血，Eduardo就会心存感激。

Mark张了张嘴，只能在电梯间里生着闷气。现下面对Eduardo不愿意和他交流的局面，Mark简直无计可施。

“我们先去看看Timmy吧。”Eduardo提议道。

Mark咬着嘴唇点了点头。

Eduardo的助理Clara正坐在Timmy病床边，和他一起阅读一本带插图的《时间简史》。听到有人进门后，他抬起头，在看到Eduardo后眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“papai！”Timmy开心地用葡语呼唤起Eduardo。

Clara颇有眼色地主动出门买咖啡了，Mark站在病床床尾，安静地打量自己的儿子。

Timmy比病历卡的照片上看起来更大一些；除去皮肤苍白了点，他看上去和正常的小孩没什么区别。

Eduardo蹲在病床边，低声和他说了什么，Timmy的脸转过来，清澈的棕色的眼睛看向Mark。

“你一定是Mark。”Timmy说。他从病床上站起来，踩着床垫走到Mark跟前，向他伸出一只手。

Mark把自己出汗的手掌在运动裤上偷偷蹭了蹭，才递给Timmy。

孩子柔软的小手被他的手掌完全覆盖住，但还煞有介事地摇了摇。

“很高兴认识你。”Timmy说。

Mark下意识看向Eduardo。巴西青年坐在椅子上，面容沉静地注视着他们父子之间的互动。

“我也是。”Mark收回视线，对Timmy露出一个小小的笑容，“很高兴认识你。我还想知道更多关于你的事情。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

长途飞行和颠倒时差让Mark有些疲倦，助理给他发了一条短信告知了酒店地址和房间号，Mark瞥了一眼后就收了起来，并不打算立刻就前去休息。

五分钟前，Mark在化验室里抽了一管血。他一边按着胳膊上的棉签，一边进了Timmy的病房。

坐在床上的一大一小两个人都因为响动而抬起头看他。

Mark走到床边，他扔掉了棉签，把自己卷起的袖子重新放下来。

“我能和你谈谈吗？”他问Eduardo，手指在两人之间比划了一下，“就我们两个。”

Eduardo默不作声地站起来，跟着Mark走到走廊上。

Mark背靠着墙，他双手插在帽衫的口袋里，突然很想抽支烟来缓解一下内心的烦闷。

“你想谈什么？”Eduardo问道。他站在Mark的对面，也一样背靠着墙，两人之间足有将近三米的距离。Eduardo的态度看似很主动，然而Mark知道，他根本就不想合作。

想到这里，Mark挫败地叹了口气。

“……你怎么发现Timmy的病情的？”Mark率先开口，选择了目前自己最担心的问题。

“他一直发烧，吃了退烧药也没能降温，而且还骨痛。”Eduardo慢吞吞地解释。他垂着睫毛，逃避了和Mark的所有眼神接触。

“所以目前的情况怎样？”Mark继续问道。

“医生建议一边化学治疗，一边骨髓配型。”Eduardo说，“你想和他的主治医生谈一谈吗？”

“我会的，”Mark说，“但不是现在——我们不能花三分钟解决一下我们之间的问题吗？”

可是他的这句话就像是触动了Eduardo身上的某道警报开关；巴西青年的肩膀戒备似的拱起来，突然抬起眼睛和Mark对视。

“我们之间没什么问题。”他生硬地说，Mark注意到他垂在腿侧的一只手握成了拳头。

Mark被他这副不合作的态度顶撞得无名火起。

“真的吗？你真的不觉得我们之间有什么问题？”他开始咄咄逼人，“那孩子是怎么回事？你不觉得应该对我有所解释吗？你居然隐瞒了我整整五年，你就没什么要对我说的吗？”

“该死的，别说得好像你是个受害者！”本来就因为孩子的患病而心情躁郁的Eduardo终于忍不住吼出来，他修长的手指插在头发里，崩溃地用掌根盖住眼睛。

“我很抱歉没能让你早一点见到你的儿子，我很抱歉没能让你在五年之前就享受到做父亲的快乐！可是现在发生的状况不是我能控制的！”

“所以你才在出事以后才想起来要向我求助！”Mark也忍不住抬高声音，“你根本不感到抱歉，因为你压根就没想过要告诉我！如果不是他患病，我可能到死都不会知道我和你有一个儿子！”

“对！没错！”Eduardo拿开手掌，他的眼睛因为疲倦和争吵而密布着红血丝，泪水在里面滚动着，像是来不及落下的血珠，“你凭什么认为我们决裂之后，我还有把每件事情告知你的义务？我们之间根本没有关系！Mark Zuckerberg！”

“是你单方面和我决裂的！我试图联系你，询问关于那天晚上的事情，可是你拉黑了我的所有联系方式，还在半年以后移民到新加坡！”

Mark的语速飞快，从他那张锐利的嘴唇中吐出的似乎不是词句，而是子弹。

“而且这不是你一个人的事情！Timmy也是我的儿子，你当然有义务告知我！”Mark说，“如果真的如你所说，你完全不需要我，你和儿子的所有事情都和我没有关系，那我还出现在这里干什么？你一个人不是就可以解决吗？”

“操你的！”Eduardo握着拳头的手指因为过度用力而发白，看上去很想扑上来给面前的混蛋alpha来上一下，“你可以滚蛋了！需要我给你报销路费吗！”

Eduardo是个omega；这个秘密是Mark在两个人签了和解协议以后才发现的。准确来说，在昨天之前，Mark都怀疑那个晚上的真实性，在心底里把它判定为自己一厢情愿的绮丽春梦。

在短暂的金色的哈佛时代，Eduardo一直表现得像个beta；温和，无害，既不像alpha那样急于表现野心、划定地盘，也不像omega那样忙着招蜂引蝶，在世界顶尖学府寻觅自己未来的结婚对象。他读书上进，勤奋用功，有时表现得甚至不像一个拥有光明前途的世家子弟，渴望得到来自他人的关注和肯定。

Mark不是没有为Eduardo的光华而悸动；但他从未把这归结于性别上的吸引。更别提那时候的Eduardo对他而言还只是个beta。爱情于他而言是一种欲望；但在那个年岁，爱情最终还是让步于alpha想要征服世界的野心。

签了和解协议的当晚，Mark喝了点酒；他的酒量其实很差，作为一个在大学时代不受欢迎的nerd，Mark很少被受邀参加派对。而等到他迎来了可以合法饮酒、而不是在兄弟会里偷偷摸摸和人换酒的年龄，他又扛上了属于Facebook的责任。命运赋予他天赋的同时，也赋予了他等量的重任，Mark过早地承担了成功的重量，为此不得不把一些年少时的缠绵甩到身后。

他曾经在外面下着瓢泼大雨的别墅走廊里指责Eduardo“被落下了”；但其实，最后造成Eduardo被踢出局的理由，却是“Eduardo自己被落下”和“Eduardo被Mark抛下”各占一半。

Mark从不为自己的选择后悔。但Eduardo如有实质的痛苦却能将他感染，让Mark也变得痛苦；于是，在签下了那份和解协议，Eduardo和他说了“再见”之后，两个人客气地一拍两散。Mark却还处在这份痛苦震荡的余波里，生平第一次，他独自去了酒吧，用七八种酒把自己灌得不省人事。

他对那个晚上最后的记忆，就是自己和一个omega上床了；他们没有完成标记，因为omega不在发情期，他没能完全撞开对方身体里那个柔软的腔口。但他仍然记得那种味道——温暖又甜蜜，像是在夏天的太阳下融化了的太妃糖。

第二天早上，当Mark在宿醉的头痛中醒来时，昨晚温香软玉被他抱在怀里的omega早已经不见踪影。

可Mark就是怀疑那个omega是Eduardo——Mark潜意识里认为自己不会和别人随便上床，他对自己的自控力颇有信心——于是他疯狂轰炸Eduardo的手机和邮箱，可通通石沉大海，没有回音。

半年后，Eduardo带着从Facebook那里得到的巨额财产移民到新加坡。

Mark在和他时隔六年的重逢上，再一次闻到了那个味道——太妃糖的香味。它好像多了些被时光沉淀的苦涩，但仍然和Mark的梦中如出一辙。现在，Eduardo不再像学生时代那样，努力隐藏自己的性别了。他认同了自己的性别，不再对自己是个omega的事实遮遮掩掩。

可是Mark对于Eduardo的一切转变都毫不知情；他错失了整整五年参与Eduardo人生的机会。

现在，两个人还像两头被红布挑逗得发怒的斗牛那样，在医院的走廊里毫不相让地怒视着对方，对于彼此都怨气冲天。

几年前那个暴雨下个不停的加州深夜，好像又在此刻重新上演了。

在他们开始第二轮的争吵以前，一名年轻的医护人员从不远处的护士站探出头来。

“请你们保持安静好吗？”他说，“你们这样大吵大闹，会影响其他病人休息。”

“抱歉。”Eduardo说。他比划了一个表示歉意的手势，就要无视Mark抬脚走开。

“Wardo！”Mark三步并作两步，走上去拉住Eduardo的手腕。Eduardo受激似的猛甩了一下，但是Mark握得很紧，他没能甩开。

“Wardo。”Mark又叫了一遍他的名字。这个昵称暌违了六年从他口中说出来，依然宛如昨日一般，带着坦荡的亲密和缱绻。

“我不是来和你吵架的，”Mark放慢了语速，一字一句地说，“我是来帮助你，还有Timmy。我没有要责怪你，这不是你一个人的问题，我想和你一起分担，你记住这一点。”

“谢谢你，Mr.Zuckerberg。”Eduardo语调带刺地说道。Mark被他这一下扎得浑身不自在，最后靠紧咬住嘴唇才没有反击。

“我爸妈和哥哥坐的飞机还有两小时就到了。”Eduardo说道，“你可以先回酒店，避免和他们碰面。”

“我不怕和他们见面。”Mark咬着牙说，“我难道不能见一见我儿子的外祖父母吗？”

“随便你。”Eduardo说。他心神俱疲，不愿意去想自己的家人真的和Mark见面以后会是怎样难堪的处境。

“Saverin先生，我们能谈谈吗？”Timmy的主治医生，也是新加坡中央医院血液科的专家Roman Greg从打开的电梯中向两人走过来，手里还拿着写了Timmy名字的病历本。

“当然！”Eduardo立刻说道，眼睛里闪烁起半是期待半是恐惧的光，下意识就要跟着Greg医生往住院部的办公室走。

Mark连忙跟上去，走到Eduardo身边。

“他是负责Timmy的医生？”Mark问道，“叫什么名字？”

“Roman Greg。”Eduardo低声回答他。

Mark低下头，飞速地在手机上搜索起来。他匆匆浏览了这位医生的履历，在推开办公室门后才勉强满意地松了口气，把手机重新放回口袋里。

医生在自己座位上坐下，抬起眼睛看了Mark一眼，又看向Eduardo。

“这位是？”他问道。

“我是Timmy的父亲。”Mark立刻回答道。

Eduardo浑身不自在，在座位上稍微动了动。

医生对于两个人之间别扭的气氛并不感兴趣，只是点了点头，意识到Mark可以在场后，直接开门见山抛出了问题。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”他说，“先听哪个？”

“好消息。”Mark果断地说。他讨厌这种文字游戏。现在的处境下，他不想听到更多坏消息了。

Eduardo的神经在听到“坏消息”这两个单词后就紧绷起来。虽然没有完成alpha与omega之间的连接，Mark也敏锐地感知到了Eduardo不安的状态。因此，他释放出了一些alpha的信息素，来安抚应激状态下的omega。

“好消息是你的骨髓配型和Timmy Saverin的成功吻合，七到十五天就可以进行手术。”医生不再卖关子，直接看向了Mark。

Eduardo的肩膀线条一下放松了下来，低声用葡语呢喃了一句祷词。

“坏消息是什么？”Mark还未完全放松，仍然惦念着医生的上一句话。

“坏消息是……呃，”不知道该怎么称呼面前家长的医生低头看了一眼化验单上的名字，不由得微微睁大眼睛。

“——Mark Zuckerberg？”他不确定地问道。

“对。”Mark不耐烦地回复他，“所以坏消息到底是什么？”

“好吧，”医生说，重新摆正自己的职业操守，“坏消息是，尽管对于ALL型白血病，也就是急性淋巴白血病而言最好的根治方法仍然是骨髓移植，但也并不能保证百分之百的治愈率。手术很有可能面临失败的风险，即使当下成功，术后几年也有可能再度复发。这些状况都存在一定的概率，所以我要事先和你们讲清楚。”

即使存在这些状况，相比目前令人绝望的处境而言，总归是看到了曙光。Mark没有半点犹豫，立刻就表示可以立刻安排手术。

“作为骨髓提供者，你也存在一定的风险。”医生接着说，“我们需要对你进行详细全面的检查，确保你的身体能够承受一定数量的造血干细胞的抽取。术前一周左右的时候你需要住院，每天注射提升造血干细胞的血液动员剂，在这个过程中可能出现浑身发麻疼痛、难以入睡、钙质流失、心理问题等等的不适症状……”

“可以。”Mark打断他，“这些我都可以接受。”

Eduardo坐在旁边，向Mark投去担忧的一瞥。巴西青年张了张嘴，但还是欲言又止。

“那我们之后就可以签署手术同意书了。”医生说。

“如果我带Timmy到美国呢？”Mark问道，“如果手术存在风险，去美国的医院是否会拥有更高的成功概率？”

“我个人认为没有必要。”医生说，“一是因为现在的骨髓抽取和移植技术都很成熟，这里和美国的技术并没有出现断层；而那些不可控的概率因素，在美国也一样不可控。二是长达将近二十个小时的飞行，很难保证途中不会有什么意外风险。”

“我明白了。”Mark若有所思地点了点头。Eduardo有些不放心，他又询问了一些更为细致的问题，和Mark一起在办公室坐了半个小时，才向医生道谢后出了门。

得到自己想要的最好的结果，Eduardo如释重负，闭上眼睛在门前微微叹了口气。

Mark一直盯着他。Alpha看上去仍然一副颇有把握的轻松姿态，但他放在口袋里的手指上也都是汗水。

为了不延误病情，医生要求Mark明天就开始住院，接受身体检查。

“谢谢你，Mark。”Eduardo睁开眼睛，对Mark露出久别重逢后第一个真心实意的笑容。

“我该做的。”Mark说。他想给Eduardo一个拥抱；他觉得此刻是最好的时机，但又觉得Eduardo不见得会接受。

“我还是要谢谢你为Timmy做的一切。”Eduardo说。他的双手合十，下意识地放在嘴唇边，姿态虔诚地好像是在祈祷。

“这不只是为了Timmy，”Mark直白地说，“也为了你，Wardo。”

他盯着Eduardo的眼睛，想要在omega那里寻找到曾经流转的情意。

“我的家人们要来了。我得去樟宜机场接他们。”

Eduardo抬手看了看表，故意避开了这个话题。

Mark不甘心地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我可以替你去，告诉我他们的航班号。”Mark说。

“不用了，我去就好了。”Eduardo温和地对Mark笑了笑——和刚才那个笑容不一样，这是一个有距离感的礼貌微笑，像是仙人掌上上的一棵小刺，它扎到了Mark，不至于疼痛，但又足够让他不舒服。

“你下了飞机以后就一直在这里，回酒店休息一下吧，顺便收拾一下东西，毕竟明天就要住院了。”Eduardo提议道。

“好吧。”Mark退了一步，接受了Eduardo的要求。

“Timmy隔壁还空着一间病房，我问问医生你可不可以住那间，这样我就可以同时照顾你们。”Eduardo说，“那我们之后再联系吧，Mark，我去接家人了。”

又来了——Mark想，这种把他当做客人、对他既感恩又礼貌的态度。

但他又不能在这个时候穷追猛打，因为那太趁人之危了——如果他这时候说“我可以提供骨髓，但我要和你结婚”，Eduardo也会毫不犹豫地答应他；但这个绝对是下下之策，只会把Eduardo推得更远。

Mark心情烦闷地插着口袋，和Eduardo一起走进Timmy的病房，Eduardo对儿子用葡语说了好几句，还在儿子幼嫩的脸上亲了一下，才急匆匆地出门离开。

没得到脸颊吻的Mark孤零零坐在床边的椅子上，看着Timmy玩乐高，弯腰帮他捡起掉在地上的穿美国国旗的神奇女侠。

“你愿意和我一起回美国吗，Timmy？”Mark鬼使神差地问道。

“不愿意。”Timmy立刻就回答了这个问题。

“为什么？”Mark问道，“美国是个很酷的地方！你喜欢机器人吗？我认识一个很厉害的人，他就是蛮研究机器人的。”

“不。”Timmy还是拒绝得很干脆，“我要和papai待在一起，不要去美国。”

“Timmy，”Mark说，“我也是你的爸爸。”

Timmy点了点头。

“我知道。”他说。

因为和Eduardo日常使用葡语交流更多，再加上年龄太小，很多词汇Timmy都不能用英语准确地表达。在努力遣词造句的时候，Timmy甚至困惑地歪了歪头。

“可是你是，”Timmy慢吞吞地说，“——陌生人。”

“Timmy！”来自身后一声有些严厉的话语打断了孩子，Mark回头望去，发现是Eduardo又折返了回来。

“抱歉，”他对Mark说，“我没教过他这些。”

Eduardo顿了顿。

“以后你当然可以带他回美国，我们可以商议他的抚养权。”他低声对Mark说，蹲在床边握住Timmy的一只手。

“不可以那样对Mark讲话，”他认真严肃地用英语教育儿子，“他是爸爸，不是陌生人。”

Timmy不乐意地扁着嘴:“是我从来没见过的陌生人爸爸。”

“Timmy！”Eduardo抬高音量。

“别这样，Wardo。”Mark强忍住心上被浇了王水似的难受，开始充当一大一小两个人之间的润滑，“Timmy只是……还不习惯。我们要给他适应的时间。”

五分钟后，Mark和Eduardo一起离开了中央医院。Eduardo的助理Clara和Mark的两个保镖留下来暂时照看Timmy，Eduardo顺路开车载Mark去酒店。

“对不起，”巴西青年在车上还是很愧疚，“小孩子有时候说的话就是这样。”

“没关系，”Mark自嘲地说，“我确实是个缺席的爸爸。”

“今天的局面我也有责任。”Eduardo说。

“我们之间一定要分得这么清楚吗？”Mark忍无可忍地问道。

“是的，Mark。”Eduardo说，“酒店到了，你去休息吧，明天见。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark在回到酒店房间后，才后知后觉自己有多么疲倦——他坐了十五个小时飞机，马不停蹄跨越遥远的距离来到新加坡，从落地到现在，还没经历过片刻的喘息。

他叫了一份简餐送上来，而后换掉了自己身上还带着机舱里的难闻气味的衣服，痛快地冲了个澡以后，坐在沙发上狼吞虎咽吃掉了自己点的食物，开始处理自己堆积的工作。

Facebook有一位能干的COO——Sheryl Sandberg。她负责Facebook的销售、营销、收购、合作、人事、公共政策和联络事宜，几乎对Facebook的全部事务一手包办。Mark在两年之前三顾茅庐从谷歌挖走她，就是因为意识到自己在商业经营方面的能力不足。在Facebook转型盈利的道路上，他急需帮手；而Sheryl交出的答卷，得分远超Mark最好的预想。

所以即使这次匆忙来到新加坡，没有交代太多工作事宜，Mark仍然对Facebook十分放心:那里拥有“第一夫人”坐镇，绝对不会出现太大的问题。

目前摆在Mark面前最大的难题，当然不是Facebook，而是Eduardo——他们两个人之间的矛盾，好像如同滚雪球一般越来越大。Mark只要想到那些错综复杂的弯弯绕绕，就觉得自己好不容易痊愈了的偏头痛又有再犯的先兆。

他躺在床上，一边用手盖着眼睛，一边思考着自己面临的处境。他的思维越来越迟钝，不一会儿就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

等到Mark再次睁开眼睛的时候，房间已经完全昏暗了。他连忙从床上坐起来，手机上显示此时是东八区晚上八点四十分。

Mark在酒店里已经睡了五个小时。

尽管明天才开始住院，接受骨髓移植以前的身体检查和造血干细胞增强，但Mark还是决定再到医院一趟。他的手机上没有未读的消息和来电——Eduardo没有主动联系他。这意味着没有什么坏消息发生，但Mark还是有些许失落。

他给助理打了电话，问他有没有在新加坡临时租了辆车——之前被暴君教训了一通的助理学乖了不少，立刻表示自己早就订好了车，还可以充当Mark的司机。

挑剔的CEO总算对自己的助理提升了一点点好感。

两个人驱车前往医院，Mark在途中买了一份三明治和咖啡当做自己的晚餐。结账的时候，他留意到收银台旁边的凳子上坐着一个小女孩，正眼巴巴地看着他。

“那是我的女儿，在等我下班。”穿着制服的收银员注意到他的视线，不好意思地向Mark解释。

Mark点了点头，从收银台上抓了一条软糖抛到小女孩怀里，又放下一张零钞。

“做父亲的感觉怎么样？”Mark询问那位收银员。

“Amazing。”对方笑着回答，“该怎么说呢……好像你和这个世界，有了更多的牵绊一样。”

“确实如此。”Mark答到。他向那个小女孩摆了摆手，才回到车上。

临近九点，这个太平洋上的岛国已经入夜了。从上世纪六十年代开始，新加坡就抓住了腾飞的机遇，依靠出口导向型行业，一跃成为亚洲范围内的经济强国。历经几十年的发展，这里充斥着现代化的气息，繁华的程度与美国的一些城市相比起来也不遑多让。

Mark坐在后车座上，看着窗外飞驰而过的夜景。这片土地上有他想要得到的omega，和带有他一半血缘的亲生儿子，可是Mark却仍然能感到那种异乡旅客一般的孤独和排斥。新加坡对他而言是全然陌生的——地域，气候，人种，语言，每一处微小的不同，都在提醒Mark，他只是个遥远的外来者。

这里与华盛顿特区有着十九个小时的时差，到美国的航班堪称世界最长——这或许就是Eduardo选择到此落户的原因。

想到这里，Mark掏出手机，用messager给Sean Parker发了一条信息。

“怎么追求omega？”他问道。

硅谷浪子立刻给他回复了一屏幕笑到哭的emoji。

“哪个omega？”

隔着屏幕，Mark仿佛都能看到对方那张兴致勃勃八卦的脸。

“别问，告诉我方法。”Mark回复。

“那就从送花开始！”Sean立刻支招，“然后跑车！西装！烛光晚餐！安全套！”

Mark果断拉黑了他。

下个路口拐弯后，就到达目的地了。此时此刻，新加坡中央医院依然灯火通明。

Mark下车之后想了想，又返回来敲了敲驾驶座的玻璃。

助理摇下车窗，诚惶诚恐地看着他。

“去最近的花店。”Mark说，重新坐回车里。

位置临近医院，当然有不少花店，出售看望病人时携带的花束。Mark随便选了一家，向店员抛出自己的要求。

“越大束越好，要红玫瑰。”他说。

十五分钟后，Mark泰然自若地抱着一大捧与医院的氛围格格不入的玫瑰花，穿过医院的大厅，在人们的注目礼中目不斜视走进了电梯。

经历了一整天的摆放，玫瑰花的状态谈不上太好。店员喷了些水，才勉强拯救了玫瑰萎靡的花瓣。作为色盲Mark其实欣赏不了花朵的美丽；而且过量的花粉，也让他忍不住在电梯厢里打了好几个喷嚏。

等他一边揉着鼻尖，一边从电梯里走出来的时候，一眼就看到Eduardo和一个男人抱在一起。

Mark感觉自己头上隐形的天线一下子就竖了起来。

他故意放重了脚步，走到那两个难分难舍抱在一起的人身边，用力咳嗽了一声。

Eduardo吓了一跳，从那个男人怀里弹起来。

“Mark？你怎么来了？”Eduardo慌乱地抹了把脸，Mark留意到他脸上湿漉漉的，显然是哭过了。

想到Eduardo居然在别的男人面前流眼泪，Mark更不爽了。

“我担心你和Timmy，所以过来看看。”Mark硬邦邦地说。

“谢谢，”Eduardo有些尴尬，“我以为你明天住院才会过来……这里没什么事，Timmy也已经睡着了。”

Eduardo还没说完，那个让Mark看不顺眼的男人居然就又凑上来，身体和Eduardo严丝合缝地贴在一起，还把手臂挂在了omega的脖颈上。

“宝贝，你不介绍一下吗？”他用英语笑嘻嘻地说道。

在他对Eduardo说出“宝贝”这个词的时候，Mark条件反射，差点想把怀里的玫瑰花甩到对方脸上。

暴君黑下脸，立刻释放出自己的alpha信息素，想要凭借自己与生俱来的强大力量压制住对面的男人，让他赶紧夹着尾巴滚蛋。

结果对方也不甘示弱，放出了自己的气息。他也是个alpha。

两个人像划定地盘的野兽那样，互不示弱地用信息素较量着，用alpha的气场代替怒吼和攻击，誓要用雄性之间最原始的方式一决高下。

空气中的alpha信息素几乎一点就着，浓烈到能引发火灾警报。

“你们在干什么？”Eduardo不满地说道，皱着眉捂住自己后颈的腺体胶布。

“你是谁？”Mark看到Eduardo不适，下意识收敛了一些，但还是恶狠狠地盯着对方，目光好像草原上锁定了猎物的雄狮。

“这句话不应该是我问你吗？”那个男人的手还耀武扬威搭在Eduardo肩上。Mark有点后悔自己没带佩剑来——不然绝对一剑砍下来对方那只碍眼的爪子。

“我是Timmy的父亲。”Mark说，不自觉地挺起来胸膛，脸上也浮现起骄傲的表情，自认扳回了一城。

结果对方不屑地发出了一声嗤笑。

“是吗？”他说到，用两根手指逗猫那样捏了捏Eduardo贴着胶布的后颈，“可Dudu还是个没被标记过的omega呢。”

在两个alpha真正打起来以前，Eduardo受不了地拍开了那个男人的手。

“别闹了，Michele。”他说，恼怒地瞪了alpha一眼，又转向Mark。

“这是我二哥Michele，神经外科医生。这是Mark Zuckerberg……Timmy的爸爸。”他别扭地为两个人互相介绍。

Michele皮笑肉不笑，朝Mark伸出一只手。

“幸会。”他说。

Mark努力维持着风度，伸出一只手递给Michele。他暗中蓄力，做好了和Michele借握手之名比赛腕力的准备，结果对方真的就只是和他握了握手，就轻飘飘得松开了。

Mark觉得自己就像个储满了气的煤气罐，急需一场爆炸来释放心头憋着的火气。

“Wardo从来没和我提起你。”Mark先发制人，“我还以为他只有一个叫Alex的大哥。”

这句话一石二鸟，既显示了Mark和Eduardo有亲密关系，又显示了Mark对Eduardo的家庭并非一无所知。Mark得意洋洋，要不是他还抱着一大束红玫瑰简直都想为自己的发言鼓掌。

然而Michele根本不会被Mark打败；他可是Young Saverin里最伶牙俐齿的。

“是吗？”他笑眯眯地说，“Dudu也没和我提起过你。”

扔出去的枪拐了个弯，又扎回自己身上，Mark感觉自己要内伤了。

“不，也许他和我提过你。”Mark挣扎着说，“但我以为Michele是个女名。”

“男女通用。”Michele不咸不淡地说，“虽然每个人都享有姓名权，但大部分人的名字都是父母给取的，蕴含着来自父母的美好寄托和期望。我的父亲给了我这个名字，我也很喜欢。”

“总比某些人连给自己儿子取名的机会都没有要强点，觉得对不对，Zuckerberg先生？”Michele最后补刀道。

“够了！”看不下去的Eduardo出声打断两个alpha幼稚的放狠话环节，用葡语训斥了Michele几句。Michele笑嘻嘻地举起手表示投降，没再试图激怒Mark，而是意味深长地看了Mark一眼，转头进了Timmy的病房。

Mark听到两个人用葡语交流的过程中夹杂着自己的名字，却插不进嘴。他注视着Michele的身影消失在门后，才重新把视线投给Eduardo。

“抱歉，”Eduardo有些不好意思，“Michele比较孩子气。”

“你们兄弟之间的感情很亲密。”Mark有点不爽，开口的时候，语调里有着隐藏不住的醋意。Michele是个alpha；他对此十分介意，反感Michele跨越性别对Eduardo的亲昵。

“还好，”Eduardo笑着说，“他只是故意挑衅你。Michele其实很绅士，他是学医的，所以会很注意和我之间避免过分的肢体接触。”

所以对方真的只是刺激自己——Mark哼了一声，把手里的花束塞到Eduardo怀里。

“送你的。”他说。Alpha抿着嘴唇，难得因为羞赧而耳垂发红。

“呃……”Eduardo有些无措地抱着花。

“Mark，你是不是看错了？”知道对方色盲的巴西青年问道，“这是红玫瑰。”

“我知道这是红玫瑰。”Mark有些恼怒地说道，“但我想送给你，因为追求omega要从送花开始。”

“……谁说的？”Eduardo有些窘迫。

“Sean Parker。”Mark说，毫不犹豫地卖了队友。

Eduardo叹了口气。

“Mark，”他正色道，“我现在没有心情想这些。”

“那也并不妨碍我给你送花。”Mark说，“等Timmy康复，你总有一天会想的。”

Eduardo摇了摇头。他用两只手怀抱着那束花，沉默了一小会儿。

Mark本来以为Eduardo会说些什么，但omega最终只是叹了口气。

“我们进去吧。”Eduardo说，避开了Mark紧盯着他的眼神。他把玫瑰花留在病房门外的椅子上，然后他推开门，走进了Timmy的病房。

本来已经睡下的Timmy早就又醒了过来，缠在Michele身上，用双手挂着舅舅的脖子。

Michele本来就长得十分英俊，眉眼带笑，天生就容易让人产生好感；他又能放下身段，做小伏低，医生的本职还让他颇具耐心和沟通技巧，很轻易讨小孩子的欢心。

Timmy对这个舅舅喜欢得不得了，短短几个小时，他就已经和Michele熟络起来，甚至非要Michele晚上和他一起睡。Timmy刚才已经睡了一会儿，这时候精神头上来，非要手脚并用往Michele肩膀上爬。

“Michele，小心Timmy胳膊上的留置针。”

Eduardo看着两个人嬉闹，忍不住出声提醒，嘴角边还不自觉地带上微笑。

自从住院以后，大概是与早教那里的小朋友们失去联络，外加医院安静沉重的气氛与小孩子喜欢热闹的天性不符，Timmy的情绪在这几天里一直很低落。今天他难得这么开心，Eduardo也忍不住高兴起来，心里的阴云因为家人的到来被拨开一块角落，终于洒进来些许阳光。

Michele是个甜言蜜语的高手；他一只手托住Timmy，扭头和Eduardo说了些什么，把一大一小都逗得笑了起来。

Mark站在病床尾，再次感受到那种将他隔绝在外的距离感——好像有一块看不见的玻璃罩子拢住了Michele，Eduardo和Timmy三个人。他们在玻璃里言笑晏晏，Mark却只能站在外面徒劳地观赏，却无法感同身受。他被排挤在了罩子之外，不能打破屏障，向前一步。

Michele和Eduardo还有Timmy之间说的都是葡语。Mark听不懂，更别提插上话了。他默默地站了一会，掏出手机，在亚马逊线上书店买了几本葡语入门书籍，放进了书架里。

葡语应该没什么难的。Mark乐观地想，他中学时代的拉丁文学得很好，葡语也属于拉丁语系。更何况他连号称最难语言之一的汉语都敢挑战，葡语一定不在话下。

正在他挑选葡语书的时候，他突然捕捉到Michele说了英语。

Mark收起手机抬起头。

原来是Timmy想要爬到Michele肩膀上，要用骑马的姿势用腿夹住舅舅的脖子。

可是Michele拒绝了他。

“不行宝贝。”他一边说，一边看了Mark一眼，“这个权力是爸爸专属的。”

“什么意思？”Timmy眨巴着Saverin家基因优秀的棕色眼睛看着Michele。

“意思就是你只可以骑爸爸的脖子。”Michele刮了刮Timmy的鼻头，又转向Mark。

“你来。”他说道。

Mark给了Michele一个感激的眼神，就要上去抱起Timmy。

可是Timmy却不乐意了。他蹬着腿，把自己缠到小被子里，只露出圆溜溜的眼睛。

“要睡觉了。”他对Mark说。

“好吧。”Mark自然地收回手，并没有强求。

他知道自己没有Michele那样的亲和力，所以Timmy不会那么容易就接受生活中突然出现的，缺席五年的“爸爸”。

而且，小孩子的敏感和懂事绝对是超出大多数大人的想象。他们能敏锐地感知到他人对自己的好恶和亲疏远近，聪明地选择队伍。对于Timmy而言，Eduardo是最亲近的人；而Eduardo又和Michele很亲近，所以Timmy很容易就会对Michele卸下防备。

Eduardo对于Mark的礼貌和客气，绝对是造成Timmy和Mark之间关系疏离的最大原因。名义上，为孩子提供骨髓是Mark作为父亲应尽的义务，但事实上，Eduardo对他的态度，却好像Mark只是个与他们素昧平生的捐献者。Eduardo对Mark的行为很感激，但并不感动。

但Mark知道，自己不能急于一时。他还握着很多张好牌，还没有一一打出手。

三个大人排着队，亲吻Timmy的额头和他说晚安。Timmy也很乖巧，挨个回复了“晚安papai”“晚安舅舅”和“晚安Mark”。

晚安Mark——Mark在心里咀嚼着这两个单词。三个人里，只有他在Timmy那里得到的是名字，而不是头衔。

他和Saverin们道了晚安，准备回酒店好好睡一觉，迎接明天即将到来的身体检查和移植准备。Mark没选择电梯，而是拐进了楼梯里，一边慢慢向下走，一边进行思考和放空。

出乎他意料的是，他在一楼大厅遇到了Michele。对方手里拎着一袋啤酒，显然是在等他。

“一起喝一杯？”他邀请Mark，晃了晃手里的易拉罐。

Mark接住了他抛过来的啤酒。

“当然。”他回应道，“我迫不及待。”


	5. Chapter 5

6.

体检安排的流程十分紧凑，从最简单的身高体重，到复杂的胸透和CT，都要完成检测，以确保Mark的体能足以支撑接下来的大量造血干细胞抽取。

尽管有护士作为陪同，Eduardo还是把Mark送到了体检大厅门外。

“别紧张，Wardo。”Mark安慰手指都绞在了一起的Eduardo，“我有专门的营养师、家庭医生和健身教练，每半年都会进行大型体检，在董事会上递交体检报告，身体素质绝对没有问题。”

“可是我听说你有段时间经常晕倒……”Eduardo下意识说道。

Mark翘起嘴角。

“你很关心我。”他直白地说，“可我记得那时候我们已经在打官司了。即使在那个时期，你也没办法控制住自己完全不关注我，对不对Wardo？”

“我只是偶然从报纸上看到的。”Eduardo辩解道，不愿意在这个问题上和Mark有过多纠缠。

但是在Mark走进体检室之前，Eduardo还是叫住了他。

“Mark，我希望你不要有太大压力。”Eduardo说，“我已经拜托Michele在美国的骨髓库为Timmy做了登记，总有机会找到合适的配型。抽取骨髓可能会对身体造成损害，我不希望你做出太大的牺牲。”

“感觉到压力的是你，而不是我，Wardo。”Mark回复他，声音一如既往地沉静，像是早就预料到了Eduardo会这样说。

“抽取骨髓会损伤身体只是传言，没有足够的科学依据作为支撑，正常人抽取一定数量的造血干细胞以后，身体机能也可以很快促进再生。”Mark说。

“我并不是毫无准备，在你给我打过电话之后，我立刻就查阅了很多资料，还联系了专家——我给旧金山凯撒医院的血液科主任医师打了电话，把所有可能发生的问题都进行了询问。Wardo，我是有备而来的。”

“尽管我们没有联结，但你作为omega，生下了Timmy，”Mark说，“照顾你们是我的责任，我很乐意完成这份义务。”

他朝Eduardo挥了挥手:“中午见，Wardo。”

名目繁多的体检流程全部完成后，已经临近中午了。Mark已经超过十六个小时没吃过东西，还经历了长达一个上午的各项检测，体力也已经消耗殆尽。在返回病房的电梯上，暴君疲倦到甚至懒得说话，在护士询问他是否需要轮椅的时候摆了摆手。

可是当电梯门打开以后，Mark看到抱着保温杯在走廊里踱步等待的Eduardo，却又像是突然恢复了精力似的，从护士手里抢过折叠好的轮椅，三两下把它打开，自己坐了上去。

“我走不动了，”他理直气壮地指挥护士，“你来推我。”

护士震惊了足足有三秒，才在Mark不耐烦地催促下，推着轮椅走出了病人专用的电梯。

“Mark！”Eduardo看到他，立刻快步走过来，自然而然地伸出一只手帮忙推动轮椅。

“你怎么样？”他关心地问道，“脸色怎么这么差？抽了很多血吗？”

“嗯，”Mark简短地回应，做出强打精神的表情，“我没事。”

Eduardo把手里的保温杯塞到Mark怀里，和带领的护士道了谢，示意对方可以离开了，接下来自己可以照顾Mark。

Mark心安理得地享受着Eduardo地推轮椅服务，还拍了拍Eduardo塞到他怀里的大号保温杯。

“这是什么？”Mark问道。

“我给你买的早餐。”Eduardo说，“本来想在你抽完血以后就送过去的，可是Greg医生过来查房了，Michele和他聊了聊，我听得太认真了……抱歉，Mark。”

“没关系。”Mark说。

“你想吃什么？”Eduardo主动问道，“新加坡其实有很多还不错的餐厅，等会可以让Michele先照顾Timmy，我带你出去吃，毕竟接下来的七天里，你都只能呆在医院了。”

“我对口腹之欲没什么特别兴趣。”Mark说。

“可是你到新加坡两天了，我还没请你吃过饭。”Eduardo说。

“Wardo，我不是你的客人，更不是你的商业客户。”经历了昨天的相处和与Michele的夜谈，Mark已经能在Eduardo说出如此见外的话语后压抑住自己的火气，而不是当场和对他充满彬彬有礼的排斥感的Eduardo吵起来了。

“现在没什么比Timmy的病情更重要的事情。等他康复以后，你再邀请我吧。”Mark总结道。

“Timmy康复以后”——这其实是个十分模糊的时间界限，不符合Mark一以贯之的严谨风格。但是医疗上存在的风险概率，却又是最难以预测的:一切都只能听从天意或者命运的安排，而不是人力所能左右。Mark绝对不是一个悲观主义者，但他也已经在心里做好了最坏的准备。这一次，不论结果如何，Mark都誓要与Eduardo一起面对。

他被Eduardo推进病房里，这里和Timmy的病房只有一墙之隔，房间很宽敞，还配备了桌子，Eduardo直接把Mark推到桌边，替他打开了放着食物的保温杯。

“还是热的。”Eduardo把手掌虚放在保温杯上方感受了一下温度，替Mark取出餐具，塞到Mark手里。

中央医院距离新加坡的China town不远，Eduardo给Mark准备的也是典型的中式早餐:粥和小笼包。

饿了一个上午的Mark没有客气，立刻开始享用自己迟到了好几个小时的早餐。Eduardo没有打扰他，而是忙碌着替Mark把接下来要居住七天的病房布置得更加舒适。

Mark一边咀嚼一边回过头，正好看到Eduardo打开他的行李箱，从中取出了助理按照Mark的要求购买的葡语书，拿在手里翻看着。

Mark凝视着Eduardo:巴西青年从前一向梳理整齐的棕发散落下来，脸庞仍像少年那样年轻。他穿着休闲装，微微蹙着眉头连困惑的模样都十分可爱。

在这一瞬间里，Mark希望时间的沙漏能就此停止滴落，而是留驻在这一刻，静止的刹那能够凝结成永恒，宇宙之间只剩下他们两个人，共享无尽的青春和绵绵不绝的情意。

Eduardo留意到Mark的视线，他抬起头，有些尴尬地把手里的书放到床头柜上。

“抱歉，我不该翻看你的东西。”Eduardo说。

“没事，我自己来。”Mark说完以后走过去，把自己“毫无品位可言”的T恤从行李箱中拿出来，拉开病房门后的柜子，随意扔了进去。

Eduardo看不下去地叹了口气。他拿下横杆上的衣架，把Mark的衣服一件件挂好，细心地拉平布料上的褶皱。

“你真的很会照顾人。”Mark抱着胳膊，在旁边看Eduardo替他整理东西，“明明我们两个里，你才是那个在富有家庭里长大的孩子。要知道，上大学的时候，连来访的我妈都不愿意替我打扫房间，你却很乐意做这些事情——为什么？这是omega的天性吗？”

“你这是性别刻板印象，Mark。”Eduardo无奈地说，“明明是你从小被保姆照顾习惯了，而我们家要求却很严格。我爸爸是崇尚斯巴达式教育的那种人，他要求我们要做到足够自理。”

“我能去看看Timmy吗？”Mark问道。

亲缘的牵绊真是奇妙；两天之前接到那个电话的时候，Mark对于自己多了一个儿子还毫无实感；可是当他看到Timmy的第一眼，与生俱来的情感就开始在他血脉中流淌。

Eduardo停下动作，转过身欲言又止地看着Mark。

“我父母现在正在Timmy的病房。”他小声对Mark说道。

“我记得我们已经讨论过这个问题了。”Mark说，“我对见你的父母没有任何心理负担——反倒是你，Wardo，你为什么搞得好像我们是一对偷情的高中生一样？”

“我没有！”Eduardo红了脸，放弃和Mark争辩。他跟在Mark身后，一脸不放心的表情走进了Timmy的病房。

Timmy的病房格局和Mark即将居住的那间在格局上大同小异，布置却截然不同，房间里还放着供人休息的沙发，阳台上简单放置着厨具，还有一间专门开辟的小房间，供陪护病人的家属休息。透过打开的门缝，能看到Eduardo放在小床上的外套：这几天晚上，他都在这里休息。Timmy住院之后，Eduardo就没回过自己在新加坡购置的公寓了。

Eduardo的父亲——Roberto Saverin坐在病房里的沙发上，手里拿着一份新加坡当地最新日期的联合早报。Mark开门走进去之后，他故意把报纸展开挡住自己的半张脸，连和Mark寒暄握手的意思都没有。

如果说长达数年的CEO之位让Mark学到了什么，那就是他在人情世故上的精进。对于Roberto向他显而易见的排斥，Mark也视若不见，没有过去自讨没趣。

Michele正拿着一本识字读本，坐在床边给Timmy讲故事。

复杂难懂的希腊神话对于年仅五岁、从小没有把英语作为第一母语接受教育的Timmy来说有点过于艰深，即使Michele已经讲完故事放下书本，Timmy还皱着脸，没有完全理解方才的故事。

“阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯不是最好的朋友吗？”他问Michele，“那他怎么能抛下最好的朋友，自己一个人走掉呢？”

“因为他们意见不同。”Michele耐心地和他解释，“即使是最好的朋友，也会有意见不统一的时候。他们一个人想留在原地，另一个人已经想离开了。”

“可是他害死了帕特洛克罗斯。”Timmy说，“如果他带帕特洛克罗斯一起走，帕特洛克罗斯就不会死了。”

Michele还想再说什么，站在床尾的Mark就代替他，平静地解答了Timmy的问题。

“所以他后悔了。”Mark说，“他从没想过，自己的选择会带来这么严重的后果。他选择离开，不该是以自己最好朋友的悲剧作为代价的。”

Timmy似懂非懂地点点头。Michele站起来，看了看悬挂架上吊瓶里的液体。Timmy的胳膊上还插着留置针，透明的药液平缓地注入到小孩子幼嫩的身体里。

“嗨Mark。”已经和自己的“爸爸”稍微熟络一点的Timmy主动和Mark打招呼，声音还是怯生生的。

“嗨宝贝。”Mark也回应了他。在暴君反应过来自己刚刚称呼了Timmy什么之后，一贯刻薄的嘴角也忍不住浮起一个堪称温柔的微笑。

“papai说你今天就要和我们一起住了。”Timmy说，大大的眼睛里盛着满溢的好奇。

“嗯，”Mark说，“我就住在你隔壁，可以随时过来看你。”

“你会下象棋吗？”Timmy兴致勃勃地问。

“我不会，”Mark说，“但我可以学。”

“我教你！”Timmy信誓旦旦地说，“或者让papai教你！他好厉害的，每次让我五个子我也还是会输。”

“都可以。”Mark说，下意识地抬起头，用视线搜寻Eduardo的身影。

Eduardo站在阳台上，和他的母亲站在一起，两个人低声用葡语交谈着，一旁的小型电锅里，煮沸的汤汁正咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡。

这是Mark梦中的场景；如果此刻不是正在新加坡中央医院的病房，空气中还弥漫着药液和消毒水若有若无的气味，那此时此刻，从阳光中跳动的浮尘到Eduardo头发垂落的弧度，无一不昭示着一份平凡的幸福该拥有的模样。

Michele亲自动手帮Timmy拔掉了见底的输液瓶，Mark让开位置，沉默地看着Michele关心Timmy，把手掌覆在自己儿子的额头上，低声询问他是否感觉不适，还用毛巾盖住Timmy因为长时间输液而体温降低的胳膊。

Mark安静地记下这些步骤，在听到Eduardo呼唤他以后回过头。

“Mark？”Eduardo说，“你要和我们一起吃午饭吗？等一下会有餐车把午餐送到病房门口，我妈妈还煲了汤。”

一直没有动静的Roberto在这时候咳嗽一声，慢条斯理地把手里的报纸翻过一页。

“不用了。”Mark自觉地说，退出了这个没有他位置的家庭聚餐，“我已经告诉助理让他帮我带午餐过来了。”

Eduardo没再挽留他，而是把Mark送到了病房门口。

“记得让他给你多买一些好吃的，”他低声交代Mark，“毕竟从明天开始，就要控制饮食了。”

“嗯，我知道。”Mark说，其实他根本没想过这些。

Eduardo还是很不放心。

“造血干细胞的增强药物在使用过程中会很痛苦，”他对Mark说，“如果你有任何不适，一定要告诉我，Mark。我不能拿你的身体冒险。”

Mark感觉自己柔软的心脏内部被羽毛轻轻拨了一下，突然变得又酥又痒。

“真的吗Wardo？”他低声问道，“你这么关心我？”

“当然，”Eduardo说，“你可是Facebook的CEO，你的身体状况可是要对所有股东负责的。如果你出了什么意外状况，我可没有办法承担这份责任。”

Mark只感觉自己心头好不容易燃起来的那点代表希望的小火苗又冷却下来了。他没什么好气，忍不住就想呛Eduardo一下。

“是啊，我可真是冒险，都没想过万一我有了什么事，Facebook怎么办。”Mark冷冷地说道。

Eduardo却真的因为Mark的这局反话，脸上掩饰不住地浮现出愧疚的神色。

“抱歉Mark……我本来想，如果我爸妈或者Michele能够配型成功，就不需要你留下来，可以请你回美国了。”他有些丧气地垂着脑袋，“我没想到配型成功的概率居然这么小，只有你一个人可以。”

Mark感觉如鲠在喉。他不想再和Eduardo说话，离开了Timmy的病房，还用不小的力道把门也拍上。

Roberto坐在沙发上，看着有些手足无措的Eduardo，重重地哼了一声。

回到自己的病房后，Mark还忍不住坐在床上生闷气。他对Eduardo很气恼，这次重逢让他有了一个失望的发现：过去会因为他话语里一个别人听不懂的双关词就笑得前仰后合、仿佛天生搭载了匹配Mark个性的适应系统的巴西青年，在六年之后竟然会对Mark所有别有深意的语言都无动于衷，甚至全然无法给出反应。

Eduardo失去了读懂Mark的能力。

这个发现真让Mark灰心。

暴君噼里啪啦敲打着手机键盘，怒气十足地给助理发了短信：午餐，象棋入门书，十五分钟内给我送过来。


	6. Chapter 6

住院的第二天。Mark就要开始接受造血干细胞增强药剂的注射了。

正式开始注射以前，Greg医生专门来到病房，对Mark进行心理安抚。

“血液科是所有医疗部门中进步最快、发展最前沿的学科，每年都会催生大量的新兴技术和分类标准。网络上那些关于抽取骨髓会造成终生损害的流言，更是无稽之谈。现在的技术相比之前，已经有了长足的进步，骨髓也不需要从捐赠者的脊椎当中进行抽取了……Mark？Mr.Zuckerberg？你在听我说话吗？”

“嗯。”Mark心不在焉地应了一声，继续噼里啪啦在键盘上敲敲打打。

看不下去的Eduardo走上去，从沉迷代码世界的暴君手里夺过了笔记本电脑。突然失去战斗武器的Mark茫然地抬起头，蓝眼睛甚至有些无辜地看向Eduardo。

Greg医生叹了口气。

“很好，看来你的心里十分强大。但我仍然要提醒你，虽然在医学在血液领域取得了很大的进展，但抽取骨髓对于捐赠者而言仍然并不轻松，绝不仅仅只是抽血那么简单。也许未来会有新的科技能造福临床，但是Mark，你还是要做好心理准备。”

送走了Greg医生以后，Eduardo返回病房，忍不住开始抱怨Mark。

“预约了一个小时后就开始注射，你怎么现在还在写代码？”

“因为我想到了一个很酷的点子。”Mark全无即将面对可怕过程的自觉，仍然在为自己的想法沾沾自喜，脸上忍不住浮现出骄傲的神色。

“什么点子？”Eduardo颇为无奈地问道。

“我昨天看完了这个。”Mark抬起下巴，指了指床头柜上放着的《国际象棋入门》，“我想编写一个能人机对战的棋手AI。”

“这种不是早就有吗？”Eduardo疑问道，“电脑上不是很早以前就有那种可以下象棋的程序吗。”

Mark不满地撇了撇嘴。

“Wardo，别把我的创造和那些傻瓜玩具相提并论。”他说。

“确实，那些电脑程序都非常死板僵硬，一旦玩家采用新颖奇特的步法，它们很快就会乱了阵脚。”Eduardo赞同道。

“国际象棋是国王的游戏。”Eduardo说，“它容不得半点随心所欲，它的桂冠只属于智慧，或者说，只属于某种形式的天赋。”

“但是我能把这种天赋转换为代码。”Mark得意地说，“顶尖的棋手，需要不断研究大师的棋局，再加上与人不断对战，才能在获得丰富理论知识的基础上，再在实战中提升质的飞跃。”

“可是很多棋手在下棋的时候，如何落子、如何获胜，在很多时候不是出于技巧，而是出于本能。高手在对弈的时候，他的过人之处不在于想出更多的对策，而是在千百万个选择中得出最优解，而不是穷尽所有可能。AI可以学习人类，但是还没有自主思考的能力——你怎么让它拥有这种‘本能’呢，Mark？”

“这个就更简单了。”Mark说，“人类棋手的‘本能’是从何处获得的？当然是实践。我可以在AI中导入十五万个棋局图，让它在深度学习中不断汲取胜者的普遍下法，在这个过程中，AI会不断筛选，从而减少下一步选项。如果我把这个数字乘以更大，甚至可以让AI和自己对弈三千万局。假设两个高手一天对弈十局，他们完成这个过程需要8200年。但是对于AI来说，这只是片刻之间的事情。”

“所以，AI当然可以拥有‘本能’——人类通过直觉获取本能，AI则可以通过学习获取。”Mark总结道。

“听起来太厉害了，Mark。”Eduardo笑着说。

“当然。”Mark志得意满地说，“我觉得它总有一天会打败世界冠军。”

“你可以直接说你不想学象棋的。”Eduardo补刀道，“我的水平足以胜任和Timmy对弈了。”

“我没有。”Mark心虚地反驳道。

“好吧。”Eduardo带着笑容摇了摇头，“也许它有一天真的能惊艳世界。”

“我已经给它起好名字了，”Mark说，“就叫'timmy'——等到有一天，我把它全部完善，投放到Facebook应用平台上之后，我会写上，送给我的儿子Timmy。”

“这真贴心，Mark。”Eduardo喃喃地说。

“让我去展示给Timmy看看。”Mark说着，兴致勃勃地拿过被Eduardo放在床头柜上的笔记本电脑，趿拉着拖鞋跑向隔壁的病房。

但是在开门以前，Mark又回头看向了Eduardo。

“刚才的谈话让我很高兴。”Mark说，“简直像回到了哈佛。”

“我昨天以为我们已经失去一起沟通的能力了，”Mark直白地说，“现在看来，只要你愿意和我沟通，你还是那个最理解我的人。”

Eduardo脸上本来留存的笑容却因为Mark的话语渐渐敛住了。

“Mark……”他祈求似的开口。

“OK，你现在不想谈这个。”Mark举起一只手打断Eduardo。

“但是Wardo，这不是挡箭牌。我们之间总有一天要面对这些问题——我想和你一起生活，全部从头来过。”

Mark说完以后，就离开了病房，去隔壁看望Timmy了。Eduardo站在原地沉默了许久，才扶住自己因为承载了太多心事而变得沉重的额头，长长地叹了口气。

*

上午十一点，Mark坐在自己的病床上，准备进行造血干细胞增强药剂的注射。

“最近几天少出门，”Greg医生叮嘱，“注射药剂以后，免疫力会发生下降，这时候要是感冒的话，可就前功尽弃了。”

药剂注射比想象的要轻松很多。大概是因为Timmy年龄太小，体重太轻，所以Mark的药量并不算太大。

“我现在没什么感觉。”注射半小时后，Mark如实地对医生说道。

“现在是第一天，通常不会有太大感觉。”医生说道，“从第二天开始，你可能就会开始出现不适症状了。”

Eduardo也站在旁边，紧张地听着医生吩咐注意事项。Mark趁他不注意，偷偷从Eduardo手里抽出了自己的笔记本电脑，打开放在膝盖上，准备继续进行“timmy”的编写。

“Mark！”发现对方小动作的Eduardo生气地说道。

“嘘，Wardo。”Mark说，“让我写完这段。”

Eduardo无可奈何地叹了口气，手指自然地搭在Mark的脖颈上，像爱抚猫咪那样轻轻帮他捏着——Eduardo在哈佛时期就养成的习惯动作，现在竟然又不自觉地重新上演，真是积习难改。

“我担心你会难受。”Eduardo说。

“我今天真的没什么不舒服的感觉。”Mark说，“过后几天可能会比较难受对吗？所以我想在这两天里加快进度把它写完。”

“你一个人做得过来吗？”Eduardo问道。

“我只负责程序框架的编写，具体内容会委托其他程序员帮我完成的。”Mark说，“要学会分工协作，Wardo。我甚至还把一部分内容以匿名的方式发送给了班加罗尔的一个程序员呢。”

“分工合作，这可真不像是你这个独裁暴君会说出来的话。”Eduardo笑着说。

中午的时候，Eduardo给Mark带来了午餐。

“是我妈妈亲手熬的。”Eduardo说，帮Mark放好勺子。“现在感觉怎么样？”

“还是没什么感觉。”Mark说，一只手拿起勺子，另一只手还放在键盘上。

“好吧，但愿接下来的几天你也不会有太大的不适反应。”Eduardo说。

Mark在线上和Facebook的高管们开了一下午的视频会议，他在新加坡的事情9暂时还是保密状态，即使是Facebook内部，也只有不超过五个人知道这件事情。

Mark没打算告诉Dustin；他想等一切尘埃落定，不管结果是好是坏之后，再告诉他。不然，长不大的红发小男孩一定会立刻跑来新加坡，用多愁善感的眼泪把新加坡的海平面都升高十厘米。

但是Mark觉得自己可以告诉Chris——他是个非常靠谱的朋友，也能够帮Mark出谋划策。只是Mark还没想好该怎么和他谈——“我和Wardo的五岁儿子得了白血病”，这种言简意赅的开场白太惊悚了，Mark搞不好还需要在大洋彼岸为Chris叫救护车。

至于Sean Parker？他还在Mark的黑名单上，短时间内得不到释放。

一整天的时间就这样过去了。

住院的第三天，Mark需要注射的药物剂量加大了，从一天一次变成了一天两次，早晚各注射一次。

第三天的早晨，Mark依然还没有明显的感觉；他一切照常，处理完工作上的事务，编写了三个小时的代码，剩余的空闲时间都用来和Timmy下棋，被自己的儿子杀得片甲不留。从来没在Eduardo手下讨得过好处的Timmy开心极了，与Mark之间的言语交流和肢体接触也变得大胆了起来。

但是到了第三天傍晚，注射完当天份的第二支药物后，Mark开始逐渐感觉不适了。

起初只是类似感冒的症状:四肢无力，手脚发软，还伴随着微微的头痛。

Mark立刻告诉了Greg医生自己的状况。Eduardo也跑过来，担忧Mark的身体。

医生简单为Mark做了检查又问了几个问题后，得出了没有大碍的结论。

“正常反应。”他说，“明天开始，可能会更加严重，出现骨痛，酸胀一类的症状。如果有任何不适，都可以联系医护人员。疼痛到达一定程度、难以忍耐的话，我们可以给你开止疼药物。”

“这么严重？”Eduardo的声音十分焦虑。

“有可能。每个人对疼痛的耐受程度不尽相同。”医生说。

“没关系，我忍耐力很强。”Mark说。

他的大话显然说得太早了。当天晚上，在给Timmy讲完睡前故事以后，Mark回到自己的病房，明显感觉自己的身体已经濒临虚脱。他费了好大的力气，才指挥自己几乎麻木的双腿，让自己能躺在床上。

这是非常难熬的一夜。入睡变成了折磨人的酷刑，Mark几次因为困倦而迷迷糊糊地睡过去，就有几次在反复不断的疼痛折磨下而醒过来。他变换了好几个睡姿，来抵抗从腰部和脊椎传来的酸胀感。

他的骨节像是被完全撑开了一样，就连最细小的指关节，都能清晰地传来持续不断的痛意。

在这种情况下，呼吸都变成了一件奢侈的事。

Mark试图通过编程来转移自己的注意力，结果当然适得其反:他的膝盖因为酸痛而不停地微微颤抖，放在上面的笔记本电脑也差点像当年被Eduardo砸碎的那台一样，摔在地上四分五裂。

紧急呼叫的按钮就在Mark病床上方十公分的地方；可是整整一夜，Mark都没想过要去按一下按钮。

因为他知道自己按铃的声音会呼叫来护士，也会唤醒和他一墙之隔的Eduardo。想到巴西青年这几天里眼睛下越发浓重的乌青和手腕上扣紧后仍然在晃荡的腕表，Mark觉得自己身上的疼痛还可以忍耐。

快要天亮的时候，折磨Mark一夜的痛感终于有了点减弱的势头，大概是药效已经发挥得差不多了。背部的酸痛感让Mark仍然没有办法躺下休息，他靠坐在床头，在熹微的晨光中疲惫地合上眼睛。

*

Timmy的病情发现得十分及时，送医时，他的症状尚在早期。所以即使骨髓抽取的手术已经近在眉睫，Timmy也不用像那些中晚期的重症病人一样，送进隔离舱接受可怖而且生存率极低的化疗。对于这一点，Eduardo十分庆幸。

除去每天必要的输液以及药物治疗之外，Timmy的生活也十分正常，在医生的密切观察下，他的病情一直处于可控制范围内。拜这个所赐，Eduardo承担的压力相较于其他重病患者的父母而言，可以说是轻松了不少。

远道而来的Saverin夫妇和Michele这几日一直住在Eduardo在新加坡的公寓里，每天早出晚归，在公寓与医院之间进行奔波。Eduardo很过意不去，可是医院条件有限，住不下自己的父母和哥哥；以他的教养，又不忍心占据本来属于病人的资源。所以，Eduardo把劝父母离开新加坡返回美国的计划提上了日程。

Mark住院的第四天早晨，正在帮儿子洗漱的Eduardo听到了隔壁房间传来的一声巨响。他吓了一跳，抱着Timmy就急急忙忙赶过去查看。

Mark的一条腿磕在地上，正在艰难地扶着床起身。他脸色苍白，额头上都是细小的冷汗。

Eduardo把Timmy先放在Mark的病床上，连忙伸手府Mark起来。他触碰到Mark的手，发现对方的掌心里也全是汗水。

“怎么回事？”他关切地把手放在Mark额头上，Mark向后躲了躲，Eduardo拽住他，抽出一张纸巾，替他拭去冷汗。

“没什么。”Mark从咬紧的牙齿间挤出这个单词。

“你不舒服。”Eduardo说，“你从床上摔下来了——为什么要忍着？Greg医生不是说要你有任何不适都告诉他吗？”

Eduardo越说越气，用力按下了床头的按铃。

值班的护士很快跑进来，查看病房里的情况。

“止疼药。”Mark只来得及说了这一个单词，就感觉眼前发黑，差一点要栽倒。

Eduardo伸手搂住他，要把Mark放到床上躺好。

“不行，”Mark说，“背痛。”

“什么时候开始的？”Eduardo问道。

“昨天晚上。”Mark被Eduardo扶着靠在床头，慢吞吞地说，每挤出一个单词都吃力地微微喘气。

巴西青年又惊又怒，脸色也沉了下来。他从护士手里接过布洛芬，把药片放在小盖子上，倒了一杯水给Mark送服。

吞下止疼药后，明知药效没那么快，但是心理暗示还是让Mark感觉好受不少。他靠在竖起来的枕头上，一边调整呼吸一边闭目养神。

Eduardo叮嘱了还留在Mark床上的Timmy不要乱动之后，自己出去亲自找Greg医生了。小孩子坐起来，用手拉了拉Mark的T恤下摆。

“Mark也生病了吗？”他问道，声音里竟然还有点难过。

“嗯。”Mark抬起眼睛，他扶了Timmy一把，让小孩子和自己靠得更近。

“那今天还可以下棋吗？”

“可以。”Mark说，“我的病只要睡一觉就好了。”

“好吧。”Timmy说，大大的棕色眼睛眨也不眨地看着Mark。他的眼睛相比Eduardo，颜色更浅也更为通透，在阳光充足的时候，看上去更像蜂蜜一般的金色。

Mark揉了揉Timmy的头发。Timmy虽然遗传了Saverin家漂亮的蜜糖眼睛，但他身上也不是全然没有Mark的印记——比如，他有蓬松柔软的深色卷发。用手指轻轻挑起一绺之后再松开，它会像含羞草那样，害羞地重新卷回去。

Timmy乖巧地任由Mark抚弄自己的头发。走廊里响起Eduardo和医生渐行渐近的脚步声时，Timmy抬起头看向Mark。

“Greg医生也要来给你看病吗？”他软糯地问道，童稚的声音像一颗奶糖。

“是的。”Mark说。

Timmy从床上站起来，果冻一般柔嫩的嘴唇在Mark脸上贴了贴。

“那爸爸快点好起来。”他说，抓起Mark的手轻轻摇了摇。

没有一个词语能形容Mark在这一刹那心头的翻涌和激荡。

Mark曾向众生索要证明:他要友谊长存，热情不灭，世界翻转，被他踩在脚下。而如今，他已经明白，自己所拥有的一切是何种奇迹，是恩惠的完全表现，是命运赐予他天赋及努力的馈赠与奖赏。

他从未想过，自己竟然还能得到更多。

“谢谢你，宝贝。”Mark回吻了Timmy的额头，意识到自己的声音也在微微发抖。

Eduardo看见了这一幕。他站在门前，默不作声。


	7. Chapter 7

8.

布洛芬能缓解由血液中白细胞突然增加而带来的痛感，却无法对骨髓中传来的酸胀产生疗效。Mark一整天都被这种难以名状而且无计可施的症状困扰，完全失去了食欲，只在中午吃了点助理送过来的简餐。

下午，Mark没有离开自己的病房。他因为难受而不停变换躺着的姿势，在电话里交代了几项工作事务之后，就昏昏沉沉睡着了。

他再次醒来的时候是傍晚。新加坡多对流雨，但是持续时间很短，Mark被窗外滚过的雷声惊醒了午睡，烦躁地揉了一把头发。

“你醒了？”他病床边突然传来一把柔和的女声。

Mark立刻睁开眼睛，用手撑着床坐起来。

Eduardo的母亲坐在他床边的椅子上，正面带微笑看着他。

Sandra Saverin是那种你不会相信她已经有五十多岁的女人；她漂亮得好像是九十年代里好莱坞电影画报上的女明星，即使年过半百仍然光彩照人。常年的富足生活和美满婚姻让她神采奕奕，只是现在，在异国他乡的医院中，她的眉目中也带上了属于母亲的忧愁。

Mark有点尴尬，因为他不知道该怎么面对Sandra——这几天里，除了Michele会和他打招呼，Eduardo的父母都当他是空气，好像Mark根本不存在于这个时空一样。

他名义上是Timmy的父亲，也是小男孩的骨髓提供者；但事实上，他却不被允许接纳进入这个家庭，成为他们的一份子。

“晚上好，Saverin夫人。”Mark干巴巴地说道。

Sandra对他笑了笑。

“晚上好，Mark。”她说，“我能叫你Mark吗？”

“当然。”Mark回答道。他说完以后就闭嘴了，不知道自己接下来该说些什么。

两人沉默无言地对坐了一会儿，Sandra突然开口说道:“我们要回美国了。”

“这么快？”Mark有点意外。Eduardo向他透露过自己想让父母返回美国，而不是继续留在新加坡的想法，但Mark没有想到Saverin家会离开得这么迅速——他以为至少会在Timmy手术之后。

“Eduardo希望我们回去，Michele也有自己的病人。”Sandra柔和地回答道，“我们在这里也帮不上什么忙，还需要他分心照顾。”

Mark的手指在膝盖上敲了敲。Eduardo是个十分重视家庭情感的人，在Saverin夫妇逗留新加坡的这段时间，Eduardo一直忧心自己父母的吃穿住行，反而不能像前几天那样全神贯注投入到照顾Timmy中。

“我们都很感谢你来新加坡帮助Timmy和Eduardo。”Sandra说道。

“我应该做的。”Mark条件反射一般开口。他抿着嘴唇，眉毛纠结在一起。Sandra如此见外的态度让Mark有些不快，但他并不敢在这位美丽的夫人面前表现出来。自己作为Timmy父亲的身份无法得到Eduardo家人的认可，让Mark不免有些郁闷。

“我们离开之后，Eduardo和Timmy都要拜托你照顾了。”Sandra说。

Mark点了点头。他局促地坐在床边，姿势好像中学时代被校长叫到办公室面谈的坏学生。

Sandra从床边的椅子上站起来，凑近Mark，像一位真正的母亲那样抱住他，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

“加油，Mark。”她说。

Mark浑身僵硬地接受了这个拥抱。

但他仍然对自己充满信心——总有一天，他会以真正的“儿子”的身份，接受来自Eduardo母亲的拥抱的。

Eduardo的家人在第二天离开的时候，Mark默默跟在他们身后，走到了电梯旁边。Saverin们用葡语交谈着，好像没人注意到他。

Mark现在不能下楼，手里还拄着护工找给他的拐杖。Eduardo一如既往第一个注意到他，从父亲和兄长中穿过来，走到Mark身边。

“你怎么出来了？”他低声问Mark，顺手帮他理好病服上翘起来的衣领，“走廊上空调温度有点低，你还是快点回病房吧。”

Mark心安理得地接受了Eduardo的服务。在Eduardo低头为他抚平衣领的时候，Mark看到了Roberto向他投来的冷淡的眼神。

Mark毫不畏惧地迎上了那道目光。但是在Eduardo重新抬起头以后，暴君又换了表情，唇角微微撇下去，显得自己乖顺又无辜。他按照Eduardo的要求，转身回到病房了。

Timmy还在午睡。男孩在知道Saverin们要离开之后哭了好一会儿，才在Michele的甜言蜜语下止住眼泪。他太过年幼懵懂了，对于自己面临的险恶境地一无所知，仅仅因为Michele一句带他去巴西的允诺，就能破涕为笑，在舅舅的哄骗下安心地睡着。

Mark坐在床边，他侧着头，难得安静地注视着儿子的睡颜。

Mark从没做好要当一个父亲的心理准备，可却从天而降一个五岁的儿子。在最初的震惊平复之后，Mark的内心全数被初为人父的喜悦占满了；宏图壮志，霸业雄心，好像都让位给了这份世俗的幸福。有能力撬动地球的暴君现在坐在孩子的床前，仅仅是看着儿子的睡脸，都觉得心满意足。

Timmy小睡了一会儿就醒了。为了保证孩子在夜晚的睡眠，Eduardo会严格控制Timmy的午睡时间，帮助Timmy养成了生物钟。

小男孩倦怠地揉着眼睛，Mark轻轻拉住Timmy的手腕。

“不要用手碰眼睛，”Mark开口告诫道，声音里带着自己都不曾察觉的温柔。

Eduardo去机场送机了，短时间内不会回来。进入注射白细胞增强剂进程的第三天，Mark的身体已经形成了适应机制，再加上镇痛药物的配合，不适反应减轻了不少。在等待Eduardo返回的时间里，Mark帮Timmy在病床上支起小桌板，取出国际象棋和儿子对弈。

Timmy对于下象棋的兴致高得超乎Mark想象，但是却在计算机上表现得兴趣缺缺，这大概也是受到Saverin家强大的基因影响。但是Mark的棋艺却非常之烂：他从没接受过系统的学习，从开始接触Timmy以后，Mark才开始磕磕绊绊地进行国际象棋的自学。医院的条件不太方便请老师上门教导，Eduardo又分身乏术无心教学，Mark硬着头皮啃下了两本国际象棋的入门书籍，靠着惊人的记忆力背下了不少名将对战的棋谱，却在实战中被自己五岁的儿子杀得七零八落。

第二次败在Timmy手下后，Mark既不甘心，又有点微妙的骄傲。

“再来。”他说着，把自己被吃掉的棋子重新摆上棋盘。

Timmy装模作样地叹了口气。

“放弃吧，”他奶声奶气地说，“你赢不了我的。”

Mark被儿子话语里的自信逗乐了，他忍不住探身上前，轻轻捏了捏Timmy的鼻尖。

“你的梦想该不会就是要做个棋手吧？”他向Timmy问道。

“不可以吗？”Timmy反问他，他和Eduardo一样，说英语的时候口音很重，像羽毛尖那样撩拨Mark最柔软的那一部分心脏。

“我要做世界冠军。”他向Mark宣布。

Mark也对自己的儿子充满了信心:“当然，你一定会是的。”

父子两人之间的气氛融洽得不像话，在此之前，Mark从未设想过自己还有成为慈父的潜质。

“美国有最好的象棋老师，”他向Timmy循循善诱，“至少比新加坡的要好。等你做完手术，我们回美国好吗？”

Timmy歪了歪头。

“和papai一起吗？”他问道。

“当然。”Mark说，“我们三个一起。”

“我无所谓，我听papai的。”Timmy乖巧地表态。

孩子在三岁以前，会对父母形成绝对的依赖；Mark错失了Timmy的这个阶段，在Timmy安全感的重要养成期，只有Eduardo独自照顾他，这让Timmy对Eduardo产生了非常强烈的依附心理。Mark要想扳回一城，必须尽快在Timmy面前树立权威，让Timmy意识到Mark也可以被划入“自己人”的阵营——之前，这个阵营里只有Timmy和Eduardo两个人。现在，Mark要打破壁垒，获准进入。

“所以我们要结成同盟，一起努力回美国，”Mark和Timmy咬耳朵，“美国比新加坡大很多，也有很多好玩的地方——等我们到了美国之后，我答应你给你养一条狗怎么样？”

没有孩子不喜欢小动物的，听到可以养狗，Timmy的眼睛都亮了。

“真的？”他眼巴巴看着Mark。

“你有我的保证。”Mark把手掌放在胸口上，一本正经地对儿子说。

“那也不行。”Timmy向他伸出手，示意Mark勾住自己的小指，“要这样才算发誓。”

Mark毫不顾忌这样的举动对于他而言有多么幼稚，反而欣然接受了Timmy的要求。他伸出手，和Timmy的手指拉在一起，前后摇晃了三下。

“你们在密谋什么？”Eduardo就在此时走了进来。他刚从外边回来，身上还带着新加坡雨后的潮气。Saverin们已经离开了，飞机在二十五分钟前就已经起飞。Mark看得出Eduardo心情低落，但是没有戳破。Eduardo也假借抚平床单的动作，低下头掩盖自己还有些红的眼角。

“没什么，”Mark顺势带过这个话题，“我和Timmy在下象棋。”

Eduardo坐到Timmy身后，用一只手臂虚虚环住儿子。

“好啊，那让我围观一下你们的比赛吧。”他笑着说，抬起头看了Mark一眼，“顺便检查你是不是进步了。”

有Eduardo观战，Mark不敢再掉以轻心了。他全神贯注到面前的棋局上，每一次落子都要斟酌再三。然而十五分钟后，他的王后还是被儿子吃掉了。

看不下去的Eduardo换了一边，坐到Mark身后，在第四轮开始的时候指导Mark下棋。

“西西里防御，”他指挥Mark开局落子，“这个招式在国际象棋里最老套但是最有效，经典自有道理。”

“你们作弊。”Timmy不开心地嘟着嘴巴，“你们有两个人！”

Eduardo连忙安抚他:“是Mark下得太烂了，papai教他一下。如果他这局赢了，我们也还是算你赢，好吗宝贝？”

Timmy勉强接受了这个提议，继续埋头和Mark对战。

“走这里。”他从Mark身后伸出手，手指搭在Mark的手背上，微微用力按住Mark，让他按照自己的要求放下棋子。

尽管切实的接触只有手指，但是两个人的身体挨得很近，属于Eduardo身上的代表着已经完成过生育的omega气息就像是枝头上成熟丰沛的果实，若有若无地散发着诱人的香味，让Mark心猿意马。

他本来想表现得游刃有余一些，好让Eduardo意识到暴君对他们父子极为重视，甚至去专门学习了国际象棋来讨他们欢心；然而事实是Mark的下法十分笨拙，注意力也根本无法集中到棋盘上。他的眼睛一直盯着Eduardo伸出来的手，过一段时间又要做贼心虚似的撇开视线，在这种循环里熬过了整盘棋的时间。

幸好Eduardo是个足够优秀的老师，也是个足够强大的棋手。他大概只使出了三成功力，就轻松扭转了Mark之前的颓势，帮助Mark赢得了一局。

然而直到Eduardo搅局之前都一直获胜的Timmy却不乐意了。

“我不玩了。”他气呼呼地说。

Eduardo笑着走过去，把儿子搂到怀里。

“怎么啦？”他哄着自己因为不开心而埋下脑袋的宝贝，“我们不是说好这局算你赢吗？”

“可是输了就是输了，”Timmy闷闷不乐，“我什么时候才能赢过papai呀。”

Eduardo亲了亲儿子的发顶。

“等你比我更厉害的时候，”他说，“我相信那天很快就会来的。”

Timmy吸了吸鼻子。

罹患白血病后，人体产生的具有免疫作用的白细胞会急剧减少，引发抵抗力下降。这段时间，Eduardo一直很注重观察Timmy的日常状态。听到孩子抽鼻子的声音，Eduardo立刻关心起来。

“怎么了？”他轻轻握住儿子的肩膀，“感冒了吗？”

Timmy用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“我流鼻血了。”他软软地说，把自己沾上了红色血迹的小小手指张开给Eduardo看。

Eduardo愣住了。在这个瞬间，他好像突然置身某个真空的存在，一切声音都被抽走了，耳边只剩下空白的嗡鸣声。

Timmy流鼻血了——Eduardo的脑子里空洞地转着这个念头，这是典型的ALL型白血病发展到中期的临床表现。

巨大的恐慌在须臾之间将他吞没，Eduardo根本来不及思考，他只觉得自己被投入了深海，胸腔被可怕的压力挤压着，让他难以呼吸。

Eduardo迟钝麻木，一个动作都做不了。Mark率先反应过来，他用几乎是抢的动作拽了一张塞给Timmy，然后站起来猛按床头的呼叫铃。

医生好像来得格外慢。Mark在床边蹲下来，从Eduardo僵硬的手臂中拉过Timmy，帮儿子擦拭手指和脸颊上的血迹。

“没事的，宝贝。”一向以头脑缜密、冷静理智的Mark此时说出来的话却像是胡言乱语。比起Eduardo无声无息的崩溃，Mark的表现称得上正常；但是在一成不变的面无表情下，Mark却听到了自己的心脏被子弹击穿的巨响。

他好像被当胸开了一个洞，然后迅速地开始腐蚀，让他难以支撑自己的身体。

Mark颤抖着手，伸出手指抚摸Timmy的脸颊。小孩子的脸庞香香软软，像一颗甜蜜的苹果。他无忧无虑，甚至还对Mark吐了吐舌头。

Mark退后一步，让开位置给前来的Greg医生做检查。

Mark把自己痉挛的手掌背在身后。他的指尖上还留着Timmy的一点血，在微微凝固以后变得黏黏的。

明明在半个小时以前，他还在和Timmy谈论长大之后的梦想；男孩信誓旦旦，要做最厉害的世界冠军。可就在忽然之间，Mark意识到这样一个残忍的事实:对Timmy而言，长大其实是件奢侈的事。

Timmy也许会死——这个可能性让Mark忍不住打了个激灵。

Mark还不曾有过这个考虑，但他现在意识到，上帝随时有可能收回他的恩赐，把Timmy召唤回天堂，继续做一个快乐的天使。

Mark也许会失去他的儿子。因为Timmy患有重病，谁都不能预言明天。

而距离Mark知道Timmy的存在，还不到一周的时间。

Mark刚品尝到一些做父亲的喜悦、感受到些许红尘俗世平凡渺小的幸福，就可能要面临失去一切的痛苦。

Mark捂住眼睛。

*

Timmy被护工抱走做一些临时加上的常规检查了，Greg医生留住Mark和Eduardo，表示自己需要和他们聊一聊。

Eduardo站起来的时候虚晃了一下，Mark也一样失魂落魄，但还是扶住了他。

现在，他们必须要互相支持了。

Greg医生看着愁眉不展的父亲们，也忍不住叹了口气。

“病情加快恶化的速度比我们预想得更快，”他说，“现在有两个方案可供你们选择，当然最后的决定可能还是会走专家会诊后得出结论，但我仍然有及时告知你们的义务。”

“哪两种？”Mark问道。

“化疗和移植。”Greg医生说。

“风险？”Mark言简意赅地继续发问。

“化疗需要在专门的化疗舱内进行治疗，可以拖延病情，但是中间的过程不可控。”Greg医生说，“而且Timmy太小了，他可能无法承受化疗带来的巨大副作用。我个人认为化疗的成功率在50%。”

“那骨髓移植呢？”Mark询问。

“你是少见的具有90%以上相合性的亲缘骨髓捐赠者，”Greg医生对Mark说，“我认为手术成功概率在70%，甚至90%。”

“但是，”他重音强调，“术前、术中和术后的任何意外，我们都无法保证。”

气氛沉默了好一会。

Eduardo垂着脑袋，低低地笑了起来。

“你什么都保证不了，却还是要我们选。”他有点失控地站起来，双手撑在桌子上，冲着医生大吼，“那你让我们选什么？！”

Mark拉住他:“Wardo，别这样。”

“别碰我！”Eduardo歇斯底里地甩开Mark的手。他没想到，自己的家人刚走，就会发生这样的状况，让他再一次感受到自己仿佛置身荒岛那样陷入孤立无援的处境。

Eduardo急促地呼吸了好一会儿，才能勉强维持住自己的仪态。他的眼睛红得厉害，开口的时候声音也在哽咽。

“我要想一想。”他对Greg医生说，“抱歉，我不该那么和你说话。”

Greg医生连忙表示自己理解，并且要求Eduardo继续和自己详谈。

“我要出去抽根烟。”Eduardo说，“五分钟以后回来。”

他打开门又关上，身影消失在走廊里。Mark坐在椅子上犹豫了三秒，还是起身追了出去。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

布洛芬能缓解由血液中白细胞突然增加而带来的痛感，却无法对骨髓中传来的酸胀产生疗效。Mark一整天都被这种难以名状而且无计可施的症状困扰，完全失去了食欲，只在中午吃了点助理送过来的简餐。

下午，Mark没有离开自己的病房。他因为难受而不停变换躺着的姿势，在电话里交代了几项工作事务之后，就昏昏沉沉睡着了。

他再次醒来的时候是傍晚。新加坡多对流雨，但是持续时间很短，Mark被窗外滚过的雷声惊醒了午睡，烦躁地揉了一把头发。

“你醒了？”他病床边突然传来一把柔和的女声。

Mark立刻睁开眼睛，用手撑着床坐起来。

Eduardo的母亲坐在他床边的椅子上，正面带微笑看着他。

Sandra Saverin是那种你不会相信她已经有五十多岁的女人；她漂亮得好像是九十年代里好莱坞电影画报上的女明星，即使年过半百仍然光彩照人。常年的富足生活和美满婚姻让她神采奕奕，只是现在，在异国他乡的医院中，她的眉目中也带上了属于母亲的忧愁。

Mark有点尴尬，因为他不知道该怎么面对Sandra——这几天里，除了Michele会和他打招呼，Eduardo的父母都当他是空气，好像Mark根本不存在于这个时空一样。

他名义上是Timmy的父亲，也是小男孩的骨髓提供者；但事实上，他却不被允许接纳进入这个家庭，成为他们的一份子。

“晚上好，Saverin夫人。”Mark干巴巴地说道。

Sandra对他笑了笑。

“晚上好，Mark。”她说，“我能叫你Mark吗？”

“当然。”Mark回答道。他说完以后就闭嘴了，不知道自己接下来该说些什么。

两人沉默无言地对坐了一会儿，Sandra突然开口说道:“我们要回美国了。”

“这么快？”Mark有点意外。Eduardo向他透露过自己想让父母返回美国，而不是继续留在新加坡的想法，但Mark没有想到Saverin家会离开得这么迅速——他以为至少会在Timmy手术之后。

“Eduardo希望我们回去，Michele也有自己的病人。”Sandra柔和地回答道，“我们在这里也帮不上什么忙，还需要他分心照顾。”

Mark的手指在膝盖上敲了敲。Eduardo是个十分重视家庭情感的人，在Saverin夫妇逗留新加坡的这段时间，Eduardo一直忧心自己父母的吃穿住行，反而不能像前几天那样全神贯注投入到照顾Timmy中。

“我们都很感谢你来新加坡帮助Timmy和Eduardo。”Sandra说道。

“我应该做的。”Mark条件反射一般开口。他抿着嘴唇，眉毛纠结在一起。Sandra如此见外的态度让Mark有些不快，但他并不敢在这位美丽的夫人面前表现出来。自己作为Timmy父亲的身份无法得到Eduardo家人的认可，让Mark不免有些郁闷。

“我们离开之后，Eduardo和Timmy都要拜托你照顾了。”Sandra说。

Mark点了点头。他局促地坐在床边，姿势好像中学时代被校长叫到办公室面谈的坏学生。

Sandra从床边的椅子上站起来，凑近Mark，像一位真正的母亲那样抱住他，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

“加油，Mark。”她说。

Mark浑身僵硬地接受了这个拥抱。

但他仍然对自己充满信心——总有一天，他会以真正的“儿子”的身份，接受来自Eduardo母亲的拥抱的。

Eduardo的家人在第二天离开的时候，Mark默默跟在他们身后，走到了电梯旁边。Saverin们用葡语交谈着，好像没人注意到他。

Mark现在不能下楼，手里还拄着护工找给他的拐杖。Eduardo一如既往第一个注意到他，从父亲和兄长中穿过来，走到Mark身边。

“你怎么出来了？”他低声问Mark，顺手帮他理好病服上翘起来的衣领，“走廊上空调温度有点低，你还是快点回病房吧。”

Mark心安理得地接受了Eduardo的服务。在Eduardo低头为他抚平衣领的时候，Mark看到了Roberto向他投来的冷淡的眼神。

Mark毫不畏惧地迎上了那道目光。但是在Eduardo重新抬起头以后，暴君又换了表情，唇角微微撇下去，显得自己乖顺又无辜。他按照Eduardo的要求，转身回到病房了。

Timmy还在午睡。男孩在知道Saverin们要离开之后哭了好一会儿，才在Michele的甜言蜜语下止住眼泪。他太过年幼懵懂了，对于自己面临的险恶境地一无所知，仅仅因为Michele一句带他去巴西的允诺，就能破涕为笑，在舅舅的哄骗下安心地睡着。

Mark坐在床边，他侧着头，难得安静地注视着儿子的睡颜。

Mark从没做好要当一个父亲的心理准备，可却从天而降一个五岁的儿子。在最初的震惊平复之后，Mark的内心全数被初为人父的喜悦占满了；宏图壮志，霸业雄心，好像都让位给了这份世俗的幸福。有能力撬动地球的暴君现在坐在孩子的床前，仅仅是看着儿子的睡脸，都觉得心满意足。

Timmy小睡了一会儿就醒了。为了保证孩子在夜晚的睡眠，Eduardo会严格控制Timmy的午睡时间，帮助Timmy养成了生物钟。

小男孩倦怠地揉着眼睛，Mark轻轻拉住Timmy的手腕。

“不要用手碰眼睛，”Mark开口告诫道，声音里带着自己都不曾察觉的温柔。

Eduardo去机场送机了，短时间内不会回来。进入注射白细胞增强剂进程的第三天，Mark的身体已经形成了适应机制，再加上镇痛药物的配合，不适反应减轻了不少。在等待Eduardo返回的时间里，Mark帮Timmy在病床上支起小桌板，取出国际象棋和儿子对弈。

Timmy对于下象棋的兴致高得超乎Mark想象，但是却在计算机上表现得兴趣缺缺，这大概也是受到Saverin家强大的基因影响。但是Mark的棋艺却非常之烂：他从没接受过系统的学习，从开始接触Timmy以后，Mark才开始磕磕绊绊地进行国际象棋的自学。医院的条件不太方便请老师上门教导，Eduardo又分身乏术无心教学，Mark硬着头皮啃下了两本国际象棋的入门书籍，靠着惊人的记忆力背下了不少名将对战的棋谱，却在实战中被自己五岁的儿子杀得七零八落。

第二次败在Timmy手下后，Mark既不甘心，又有点微妙的骄傲。

“再来。”他说着，把自己被吃掉的棋子重新摆上棋盘。

Timmy装模作样地叹了口气。

“放弃吧，”他奶声奶气地说，“你赢不了我的。”

Mark被儿子话语里的自信逗乐了，他忍不住探身上前，轻轻捏了捏Timmy的鼻尖。

“你的梦想该不会就是要做个棋手吧？”他向Timmy问道。

“不可以吗？”Timmy反问他，他和Eduardo一样，说英语的时候口音很重，像羽毛尖那样撩拨Mark最柔软的那一部分心脏。

“我要做世界冠军。”他向Mark宣布。

Mark也对自己的儿子充满了信心:“当然，你一定会是的。”

父子两人之间的气氛融洽得不像话，在此之前，Mark从未设想过自己还有成为慈父的潜质。

“美国有最好的象棋老师，”他向Timmy循循善诱，“至少比新加坡的要好。等你做完手术，我们回美国好吗？”

Timmy歪了歪头。

“和papai一起吗？”他问道。

“当然。”Mark说，“我们三个一起。”

“我无所谓，我听papai的。”Timmy乖巧地表态。

孩子在三岁以前，会对父母形成绝对的依赖；Mark错失了Timmy的这个阶段，在Timmy安全感的重要养成期，只有Eduardo独自照顾他，这让Timmy对Eduardo产生了非常强烈的依附心理。Mark要想扳回一城，必须尽快在Timmy面前树立权威，让Timmy意识到Mark也可以被划入“自己人”的阵营——之前，这个阵营里只有Timmy和Eduardo两个人。现在，Mark要打破壁垒，获准进入。

“所以我们要结成同盟，一起努力回美国，”Mark和Timmy咬耳朵，“美国比新加坡大很多，也有很多好玩的地方——等我们到了美国之后，我答应你给你养一条狗怎么样？”

没有孩子不喜欢小动物的，听到可以养狗，Timmy的眼睛都亮了。

“真的？”他眼巴巴看着Mark。

“你有我的保证。”Mark把手掌放在胸口上，一本正经地对儿子说。

“那也不行。”Timmy向他伸出手，示意Mark勾住自己的小指，“要这样才算发誓。”

Mark毫不顾忌这样的举动对于他而言有多么幼稚，反而欣然接受了Timmy的要求。他伸出手，和Timmy的手指拉在一起，前后摇晃了三下。

“你们在密谋什么？”Eduardo就在此时走了进来。他刚从外边回来，身上还带着新加坡雨后的潮气。Saverin们已经离开了，飞机在二十五分钟前就已经起飞。Mark看得出Eduardo心情低落，但是没有戳破。Eduardo也假借抚平床单的动作，低下头掩盖自己还有些红的眼角。

“没什么，”Mark顺势带过这个话题，“我和Timmy在下象棋。”

Eduardo坐到Timmy身后，用一只手臂虚虚环住儿子。

“好啊，那让我围观一下你们的比赛吧。”他笑着说，抬起头看了Mark一眼，“顺便检查你是不是进步了。”

有Eduardo观战，Mark不敢再掉以轻心了。他全神贯注到面前的棋局上，每一次落子都要斟酌再三。然而十五分钟后，他的王后还是被儿子吃掉了。

看不下去的Eduardo换了一边，坐到Mark身后，在第四轮开始的时候指导Mark下棋。

“西西里防御，”他指挥Mark开局落子，“这个招式在国际象棋里最老套但是最有效，经典自有道理。”

“你们作弊。”Timmy不开心地嘟着嘴巴，“你们有两个人！”

Eduardo连忙安抚他:“是Mark下得太烂了，papai教他一下。如果他这局赢了，我们也还是算你赢，好吗宝贝？”

Timmy勉强接受了这个提议，继续埋头和Mark对战。

“走这里。”他从Mark身后伸出手，手指搭在Mark的手背上，微微用力按住Mark，让他按照自己的要求放下棋子。

尽管切实的接触只有手指，但是两个人的身体挨得很近，属于Eduardo身上的代表着已经完成过生育的omega气息就像是枝头上成熟丰沛的果实，若有若无地散发着诱人的香味，让Mark心猿意马。

他本来想表现得游刃有余一些，好让Eduardo意识到暴君对他们父子极为重视，甚至去专门学习了国际象棋来讨他们欢心；然而事实是Mark的下法十分笨拙，注意力也根本无法集中到棋盘上。他的眼睛一直盯着Eduardo伸出来的手，过一段时间又要做贼心虚似的撇开视线，在这种循环里熬过了整盘棋的时间。

幸好Eduardo是个足够优秀的老师，也是个足够强大的棋手。他大概只使出了三成功力，就轻松扭转了Mark之前的颓势，帮助Mark赢得了一局。

然而直到Eduardo搅局之前都一直获胜的Timmy却不乐意了。

“我不玩了。”他气呼呼地说。

Eduardo笑着走过去，把儿子搂到怀里。

“怎么啦？”他哄着自己因为不开心而埋下脑袋的宝贝，“我们不是说好这局算你赢吗？”

“可是输了就是输了，”Timmy闷闷不乐，“我什么时候才能赢过papai呀。”

Eduardo亲了亲儿子的发顶。

“等你比我更厉害的时候，”他说，“我相信那天很快就会来的。”

Timmy吸了吸鼻子。

罹患白血病后，人体产生的具有免疫作用的白细胞会急剧减少，引发抵抗力下降。这段时间，Eduardo一直很注重观察Timmy的日常状态。听到孩子抽鼻子的声音，Eduardo立刻关心起来。

“怎么了？”他轻轻握住儿子的肩膀，“感冒了吗？”

Timmy用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“我流鼻血了。”他软软地说，把自己沾上了红色血迹的小小手指张开给Eduardo看。

Eduardo愣住了。在这个瞬间，他好像突然置身某个真空的存在，一切声音都被抽走了，耳边只剩下空白的嗡鸣声。

Timmy流鼻血了——Eduardo的脑子里空洞地转着这个念头，这是典型的ALL型白血病发展到中期的临床表现。

巨大的恐慌在须臾之间将他吞没，Eduardo根本来不及思考，他只觉得自己被投入了深海，胸腔被可怕的压力挤压着，让他难以呼吸。

Eduardo迟钝麻木，一个动作都做不了。Mark率先反应过来，他用几乎是抢的动作拽了一张塞给Timmy，然后站起来猛按床头的呼叫铃。

医生好像来得格外慢。Mark在床边蹲下来，从Eduardo僵硬的手臂中拉过Timmy，帮儿子擦拭手指和脸颊上的血迹。

“没事的，宝贝。”一向以头脑缜密、冷静理智的Mark此时说出来的话却像是胡言乱语。比起Eduardo无声无息的崩溃，Mark的表现称得上正常；但是在一成不变的面无表情下，Mark却听到了自己的心脏被子弹击穿的巨响。

他好像被当胸开了一个洞，然后迅速地开始腐蚀，让他难以支撑自己的身体。

Mark颤抖着手，伸出手指抚摸Timmy的脸颊。小孩子的脸庞香香软软，像一颗甜蜜的苹果。他无忧无虑，甚至还对Mark吐了吐舌头。

Mark退后一步，让开位置给前来的Greg医生做检查。

Mark把自己痉挛的手掌背在身后。他的指尖上还留着Timmy的一点血，在微微凝固以后变得黏黏的。

明明在半个小时以前，他还在和Timmy谈论长大之后的梦想；男孩信誓旦旦，要做最厉害的世界冠军。可就在忽然之间，Mark意识到这样一个残忍的事实:对Timmy而言，长大其实是件奢侈的事。

Timmy也许会死——这个可能性让Mark忍不住打了个激灵。

Mark还不曾有过这个考虑，但他现在意识到，上帝随时有可能收回他的恩赐，把Timmy召唤回天堂，继续做一个快乐的天使。

Mark也许会失去他的儿子。因为Timmy患有重病，谁都不能预言明天。

而距离Mark知道Timmy的存在，还不到一周的时间。

Mark刚品尝到一些做父亲的喜悦、感受到些许红尘俗世平凡渺小的幸福，就可能要面临失去一切的痛苦。

Mark捂住眼睛。

*

Timmy被护工抱走做一些临时加上的常规检查了，Greg医生留住Mark和Eduardo，表示自己需要和他们聊一聊。

Eduardo站起来的时候虚晃了一下，Mark也一样失魂落魄，但还是扶住了他。

现在，他们必须要互相支持了。

Greg医生看着愁眉不展的父亲们，也忍不住叹了口气。

“病情加快恶化的速度比我们预想得更快，”他说，“现在有两个方案可供你们选择，当然最后的决定可能还是会走专家会诊后得出结论，但我仍然有及时告知你们的义务。”

“哪两种？”Mark问道。

“化疗和移植。”Greg医生说。

“风险？”Mark言简意赅地继续发问。

“化疗需要在专门的化疗舱内进行治疗，可以拖延病情，但是中间的过程不可控。”Greg医生说，“而且Timmy太小了，他可能无法承受化疗带来的巨大副作用。我个人认为化疗的成功率在50%。”

“那骨髓移植呢？”Mark询问。

“你是少见的具有90%以上相合性的亲缘骨髓捐赠者，”Greg医生对Mark说，“我认为手术成功概率在70%，甚至90%。”

“但是，”他重音强调，“术前、术中和术后的任何意外，我们都无法保证。”

气氛沉默了好一会。

Eduardo垂着脑袋，低低地笑了起来。

“你什么都保证不了，却还是要我们选。”他有点失控地站起来，双手撑在桌子上，冲着医生大吼，“那你让我们选什么？！”

Mark拉住他:“Wardo，别这样。”

“别碰我！”Eduardo歇斯底里地甩开Mark的手。他没想到，自己的家人刚走，就会发生这样的状况，让他再一次感受到自己仿佛置身荒岛那样陷入孤立无援的处境。

Eduardo急促地呼吸了好一会儿，才能勉强维持住自己的仪态。他的眼睛红得厉害，开口的时候声音也在哽咽。

“我要想一想。”他对Greg医生说，“抱歉，我不该那么和你说话。”

Greg医生连忙表示自己理解，并且要求Eduardo继续和自己详谈。

“我要出去抽根烟。”Eduardo说，“五分钟以后回来。”

他打开门又关上，身影消失在走廊里。Mark坐在椅子上犹豫了三秒，还是起身追了出去。

TBC.


End file.
